Stranger
by 2pinkstar and 7blackberry
Summary: Gabriella Bolton and Troy bolton are married but not happily married the couple are always fighting and when they go out in public he treats her like a queen but when at home he treats her like dirt. what will happen to their marrige? PLEASE REVIEW!
1. introduction

Stranger

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie nor the song stranger **

**A/N okay this is a songfic based on hilary fuffs song stranger I hope u enjoy this chapter I know this chapter is sorta boring but this chapter is like a introduction chapter so u could learn about Troy and Gabriella's marriage enjoy!!!!**

Hi my name is Gabriella Bolton im married to Troy Bolton. He plays for the lakers and well me im a teacher at a high school I teach math and chemistry. Me and Troy got married two years ago a month after we graduated college we used to have a happy Marriage that is until a year ago we kept fighting he's the one who starts a fight every time we have a fight. But the thing I really don't get is that he always treats me like a queen in public but at home lets just say he treats me like dirt. Oh did I mention he always checks out girls even when im in the room. well This marriage with him isn't what I excepted It to be.

**A/N review and tell me what u think!!!!!!!!!**


	2. why?

stranger

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!!!!!!**

**A/N okay thank you for the reviews I really Appreciate please check out my other Stories the lonely girl 2:the new girl And friends and foes and review them. the itilaics are gabi's thoughts and the lyircs to the song Stranger oh and please pm me if you have any ideas 4 my story thanks and Enjoy!!!!!!!**

I was sitting in the dining room with a bunch Of people I didn't know including my backstabbing lying husband...you guessed it Troy Bolton.

The reason were here is because its a dinner party to celebrate Troy's teammate wife's baby. I spotted Troy he noticed me looking at him so he winked at me and gave me a fake reassuring smile.

_(flashback)  
The first night of our marriage me and Troy were seated in the living room watching the notebook._

_I was so totally into the movie that i did not notice troy staring at me finally I did notice "what?" nothing its that I cant believe were married he answers looking into my eyes._

_His blue eyes was so full of love passion and happiness which I loved._

_"yeah well you better believe it" i replied back I leaned and kissed him which he gracefully kissed back._

_we finally stopped kissing_

_you know Gabi I wouldn't want to be with anyone else but you know I love you sooo much he replied_

_"how much" I asked_

_"this big" he says putting his arms wide open_

_"thats not enough" I pouted_

_"well then this big no wait actually its like The whole wide world thats how much big I love you" he replied grinning_

_"just promise me one thing"_

_"what?" he asked clueless_

_just promise me that youll never hurt me" I answered sitting on his lap_

_Gabiiiiii you know I would never hurt you and I promise" he whined_

_"good" I replied I leaned in to kiss him._

_(end flashback)_

well you know what he broke that promise he always hurts me everyday

I felt a hand touch my shoulder I looked up to see a fake concerned Troy.

"you okay babe you kinda spaced out" he asked fake concern filled his voice

To me it was sickening.

"yup don't worry babe but tonight were going to have a loooooong chat tonight"

"okay babe" he replied back not even asking me why.

I watched him walk over to a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a revealing sexy outfit

He started flirting with her and she flirted with him back

I decided to interfere with their flirting.

I walked over to them and wrapped my arms around Troys torso to show her that he was off limits but I really didnt care about that I just wanted to do something that could ruin Troy's chances off asking her out.

"hi im Troy's wife we are really happy together" I introduced in my best perky voice.

"really really happy together we're planning to have children too" I added for good measures.

I gave her a back off of my man glare.

"oh im really sorry I didnt know" the blonde apologized.

I could tell she was faking it. _idiot can't you see his wedding ring_.

Troy glared at me in response I hugged him and stroked his brown hair lovingly.

The blonde rolled her eyes and walked away.

_Mission complete._

I knew once we got home we are going to have another fight.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

The door slammed shut really loudly behind Troy.

I turned around and faced an angry Troy I crossed my arms satisfied.

_Nobody believes me when I tell them that you're out of your mind!  
Nobody believes me when I tell them that there's so much you hide _

_You treat me like a queen when we go out,  
wanna show everyone what our love's about All wrapped up in me whenever there is a crowd _

_But when no ones around_

"whats wrong did I do something" i asked innocently pretending not to know.

"oh cut the crap and stop acting like a stupid dumb arrogant woman!" Troy screamed furiously

_Theres no kindness in your eyes The way you look at me, it's just not right I can tell whats going on this time _

_Theres a stranger in my life You're not the person that I once knew Are you scared to let them know it's you?  
If they could only see you like I do Then they would see a stranger too_

The words stung me really hard I tried to not let the tears fall.

He noticed that I looked like I was about to cry which I was about too.

"you know what stop acting like a baby and also stop trying to make me unhappy" he snapped

I gaped at him "excuse me"

"yeah thats right your always making me unhappy" Troy spat out angrily

"how could you say that Troy im the one who's putting effort into our marriage" I yelled upset

Troy snickered "im trying too... ya know you what Gabriella sometimes your really stubborn"

"yeah right your always flirting with girls even when im in the same room sometimes you could be a cold heartless man that doesnt Do anything but flirt and check out girls" I screamed at the top of my lungs

_Uh oh maybe I went a little to far_

Troy angrily glared at me with his angry cold blue eyes.

you little-

"you little what" I asked coldly "you know what lets deal with this in the morning"

but before Troy could respond to that

I quickly stormed upstairs went into my bedroom and quickly changed into my pajamas then climbed into bed.

tears went streaming down my face i started to sob

Why did you have to change Troy why?

I cried myself to sleep.

**A/N PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WAT U THINK!!!!!!!!**


	3. can't you see it hurts

**Stranger**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**A/N the illitacs are Gabi's thoughts and the song Stranger by hilary duff oh and thank you for the reviews and ideas I have the best reviewers in the world!**

The next night they were at another dinner party held in the Danforth's household the gang was laughing at Sharpay's story.

"Omg really" Taylor asked in between laughter

"Yeah it's the truth" Sharpay answered.

Troy picked up his cup and got from his seat and went towards Gabriella he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her in the cheek.

Troy cleared his throat "ahem I would like everyone's attention please"

Everyone turned to him.

"Okay I want to celebrate me and Gabi's two year marriage" he stated

Everyone put their cups together

"To me and Gabriella's marriage" he announced

Everyone yelled "To Troy and Gabriella's marriage.

The gang cheered and drank their cups of coke.

_Nobody believes me when I tell them that you're out of your mind!  
Nobody believes me when I tell them that there's so much you hide_

_You treat me like a queen when we go out, wanna show everyone what our love's about all wrapped up in me whenever there is a crowd  
But when no ones around_

_oh what a fake_ she thought bitterly.

she kissed him in the cheek then as he went past by a blonde girl he suddenly stopped and walking.

Troy put his hand under the table and touched the blonde girl's leg then the girl smiled and gave her number to him.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and kept staring at them.

Taylor noticed Gabriella in a trance "You okay?"

"yeah im alright" she lied _no im not alright!_

"are you sure you seem out of it?" Taylor questioned concerned.

"Im fine" Gabriella reassured her friend.

"Okay but I could tell something's wrong" Taylor replied

'girl I could read you like a book now tell me what's wrong" Taylor tried

"Nothing's the matter tay" Gabriella replies extremely annoyed

She rolled her eyes "im going to tell Troy maybe he can help you"

"For the last time im okay" Gabriella lied annoyed

"TROY get your butt over something's wrong with Gabriella she won't tell me what's wrong!" Taylor called out.

That got everyone's attention they perked up to her.

Troy immediately went towards her and stroked her hair.

"Gabi what's wrong you know could tell me?" he soothed fake concerned filled his voice.

_Liar liar liar!_

"nothing's the matter Troy" she answered in an annoyed tone.

"okay suit yourself" he leaned in and kissed which turned into a make out session.

"Guys would you get a room" Chad called out annoyed.

Everyone laughed at this.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

The next morning Gabriella woke up and saw a note lying on her bedside table. She sat up on her bedand picked up the note which read….

_Dear worthless punk_

_Meet me at star bucks at three oh and __I OFFICALLY HATE YOU _

_you a__lways have to ruin everything_

_Troy_

Tears wanted to form in her eyes but she couldn't cry over a insulting note.

_that jerk_ she thought

_Theres no kindness in your eyes  
The way you look at me, it's just not right  
I can tell whats going on this time  
Theres a stranger in my life  
You're not the person that I once knew  
Are you scared to let them know it's you?  
If they could only see you like I do  
Then they would see a stranger too._

Hours later she was dressed in a pink top that said love hurts and dark blue faded jeans and to top it all off she also wore silver hoop earrings to complete the outfit.

She got out of the house and into her Audi convertible and drove away.

When she arrived she parked her black Audi into a parking space. She got out of the car and went inside and ordered a coffee with two creams and one sugar.

She found a empty table with two chairs and sat down.

Ten minutes later she sipped her coffee and checked her watch it read 3: 15. _He's late he is probably sucking his lips with another girl._

She typed where are u? on her iphone and clicked send.

Several minutes later he finally arrived and kissed her cheek "sorry im late Gabi"

_Yeah right_ she thought

He sat down and took her hand in his.

They chatted for a while till Troy's iphone rang.

"hold on sweetie I have a call to take" Troy replied sweetly his voice filled with fake.

"okay ahead I don't care" she replied back sweetly

"thanks babe" he told her with once again fakeness filled his voice.

He turned to a corner near their table where Gabriella can see and hear everything.

"hello?... oh hi Ashley this morning was totally fun" Troy said happily into his phone.

_Did I ever do anything that was this cruel to you?  
Did I ever make you wonder who was standing in the room?  
You made yourself look perfect in everyway  
So when this goes down, I'm the one that will be blamed  
Your plan is working so you can just walk away  
Baby your secret's safe_

Gabriella rolled her eyes knowing that was a girl that Troy cheated with on her.

can't you see it hurts Troy?

**A/N hey guys sorry for the short chapter well in my point of view. Suckish chapter I know well please leave questions suggestions advicecomments I would be extremely sad if you didn't leave a review so make me happy and le ave a review thanks!!!!!!!!**


	4. drunk

**Stranger**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**A/N thanks 4 the reviews you guys are the Best reviewers in the world!!!!!!!!**

The next morning I woke up to see Troy asleep next to me.

"Idiot you freaking idiot you broke my promise now lets just say tonight your going to get a little Payback" I whispered

Troy stirred and opened his eyes "What are you Looking at Bitich

"Can't you say good morning like other good Husbands do" I retorted harshly. I got out of bed.

I began to walk away from our bed but Troy quickly got out of bed and grabbed my arm roughly.

"FACE ME YOU STUPID FREAKING PIECE OF CRAP" he yelled

I tried to escape his grasp but It didn't work.

He cupped my face and faced me I saw his angry fiery cold dark blue eyes which I hated.

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT TO ME IM A GOOD HUSBAND YOU KNOW" he screamed

"yeah yeah" I mumbled giving him a attitude.

Then suddenly he unexpectedly slapped me in the face.

I clutched my cheek tears brimming in my eyes.

"I hate you" I screamed

I ran to the bathroom and turned on my shower and changed my clothes then dragged myself inside the shower.

I sighed _why did I ever say yes to Troy now im stuck in this horrible marriage with Troy wait two years ago he was sweet funny sarcastic nice thats why i agreed to marry him_

TGTGTGHTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGGTGG

Later that night I was sitting in Troy's audi listening to a song on my iphone.

Everything was quiet, 20 minutes later Troy cleared his throat.: Um Gabriella we're here"

"oh really I didn't know that" I snapped unsarcasticlLy"

Troy rolled his eyes "listen you better behave and act like the perfect wife okay" he hissed

"ugh whatever" I mumbled. I got out of the car and he quickly gave me a fake smile and we held hands together as we walked into the club.

That is until he spotted a blonde girl wearing a sexy revealing outfit.

"hey Ashley babe" he called out.

He sat on a couch the blonde girl sat on his lap then they started making out.

I rolled my eyes and went towards to the bar and sat on it.

"one glass of beer please" I ordered.

The worker nodded.

Now I know it doesn't sound like me ordering beer but I need something to take my problems away which won't probably happen.

"Here you go its on the house its only for tonight" the worker stated.

"okay thank you" I replied happily taking my drink.

"no prob im only doing my job" the worker replied

I gulped down the alcohol when I finished the drink I suddenly wanted more.

10 more drinks I was drunk I didn't know what I was doing.

I just grabbed a random guy and started furiously making out with him.

**A/N PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WAT U THINK!!!!!!!! COMMENTS SUGGESTIONS ADVICE WOULD BE LOVELY THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Gabi's decison

**Stranger**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**A/N thank you for the reviews I have the best reviewers in the world.**

I woke in a living room with a big headache. I sat up on the couch miserably.

A man who looked like about her age walked in who quickly spotted her and grinned "hey your awake"

"huh who are you" I asked confused

But the man did not answer he quickly walked towards her.

"do you want something to drink?" he questioned ignoring her question.

I put my to my forehead "now that you asked that sure"

"here you go" the man said giving her a cup of orange juice.

I gulped my drink greedily "thank you"

The man laughed " your welcome"

As soon she finished her drink she set it down on the coffee table.

"um okay I need a few questions now 1 where am I? 2 who are you? And three can't you see im married? " I asked holding my hand for him to see my wedding ring.

"Um yeah to answer your questions last night you just grabbed me and started making out with me so I thought you were drunk in which you were. I tried to find your husband but everyone said no then things started to go down from there if you know what I mean" he answered winking

I gaped at him and threw a pillow at him so he laughed "ew"

"relax now what's your name?" the man asked laughing.

"Gabriella Bolton what's yours?" I answered questionably.

"Matt Livingston" he answered

"okay was your husband there or what" he asked

My eyes filled with tears _should I tell him or what?_

"what's wrong Gabriella im sorry if I said anything?"

" I-its not that" I answered sobbing

"then what" he asked rubbing my back.

I hiccupped "um okay a year my husband Troy Bolton started treating me bad he always starts the fights then when we go out h-he treats me like a queen which I don't get" I answered in between sobs

"oh my god Gabby im really sorry about that" he gasped stroking my hair.

"t-that's okay" I replied sobbing.

He was a silent for a moment then he suddenly perked up.

"you know what I think" he asked

"W-what" I asked sobbing.

"Ditch him leave him divorce him" Matt replied

"I-I can't I love him" I said between the sobs

"Gabriella does he cheat on you" he asked out of nowhere.

"y-yeah" I asked

"then that's it you love him but he doesn't love you back anymore" he replied

Then I brightened up "yeah that's what I should do he doesn't love me so what's the point in being married"

"yup now what's your number?" Matt asked

I laughed and gave him my number.

"thank you so much Matt for everything you're a true friend" I told him. I hugged him.

I ran to the front door but then realized something.

He chuckled and picked up his keys "come on lets get you home so you leave him" he stated

He led me out the door and closed the door.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGGTG

I was in my bedroom Troy was still asleep.

I was packing my stuff as soon as I finished packing.

I wrote a note and took off my wedding ring then left it on the dressing table.

I zoomed out of the house got into my Audi convertible,

_Hello single life bye marriage_

I drove out of my driveway unaware that someone was just about to wake up from their sleep.

**A/N Go Gabi their finally divorced I wonder wat's going to happen but I want at least 10 reviews I won't update till I get 10 reviews.**


	6. hurtful memories

**Stranger**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the movie except I only own Matt and Ashley.**

**A/N THANK YOU for the reviews I have the best reviewers in the world and also thanks 4 the Ideas I hope u continue reviewing my story And thanks again keep the reviews coming up.**

Troy woke up . Something wasn't right he turned to the other side. He gasped Gabriella wasn't beside him.

_She couldn't have leave me she must be downstairs_ Troy thought

He got out of his bed then showered and changed his clothes. When he past the dressing table he noticed a piece of paper lying on top of the dresser but ignored it.

He zoomed downstairs and checked the living room and kitchen. He checked every inch of the house. He suddenly remembered the note on the dresser. Maybe that's a clue to why she's missing.

He went back to the room and picked up the note and read it…..

_Dear Troy_

_WE'RE DIVORCING YOU KNOW WHY!!!!!!!!_

_Love your ex wife._

He slammed down the note really hard angrily he doesn't even know why she had left him.

He thought for a moment.

_( start flashback)_

_Troy stirred and opened his eyes "What are you Looking at bitich_

_"Can't you say good morning like other good Husbands do" I retorted harshly. I got out of bed._

_I began to walk away from our bed but Troy quickly got out of bed and grabbed my arm roughly._

_"FACE ME YOU STUPID FREAKING PIECE OF CRAP" he yelled_

_I tried to escape his grasp but It didn't work._

_He cupped my face and faced me and I saw his angry fiery cold dark blue eyes which I hated._

_"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT TO ME IM A GOOD HUSBAND YOU KNOW" he screamed_

_ (end flashback)_

He shook off the memory then another flashback came into his mind.

_ (start flashback)_

_"whats wrong did I do something" i asked innocently pretending not to know._

_"oh cut the crap and stop acting like a stupid dumb arrogant woman!" Troy screamed furiously_

_The words stung me really hard I tried to not let the tears fall._

_He noticed that I looked like I was about to cry which I was about too._

_"you know what stop acting like a baby and also stop trying to make me unhappy" he snapped_

_I gaped at him "Excuse me"_

_"Yeah thats right your always making me unhappy" Troy spat out angrily_

_"how could you say that Troy im the one who's putting effort into our marriage" I yelled upset_

_Troy snickered "im trying too... ya know you what Gabriella sometimes your really stubborn"_

_"yeah right your always flirting with girls even when im in the same room sometimes you could be a cold heartless man that doesnt Do anything but flirt and check out girls" I screamed at the top of my lungs_

_Uh oh maybe I went a little to far_

_Troy angrily glared at me with his angry cold blue eyes._

_you little-_

_"you little what" I asked coldly "you know what lets deal with this in the morning"_

_(end flashback)_

As soon as Troy snapped out of his trance another memory snapped into his mind

_(start flashback)_

_Troy came home from New York at a recent g__ame he had played he also won the game._

_He walked into his room and unpacked his stuff t__hen went downstairs to find his wife._

_She just couldn't be found hmmm maybe she's in the p__atio he thought._

_He walked towards the glass door and peeked at it._

_He saw something that he never thought he would see._

_Gabriella Bolton with a another man._

_His Gabriella_

_His Gabriella is cheating on him_

_Well well well Gabi you hurted me now its your turn to get hurt he thought bitterly_

_(end flashback)_

Troy crumpled the paper in his hands angrily remembering why the reason he was being horrible to her it was just to get her back.He really didn't care if she left him now she got her own taste of medicne.

He had Ashley now.

But deep deep down inside of him he knew that he wanted her back but just he didn't relize it yet…

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTTGTGTGTG

Gabriella drove up in her mom's driveway and got out of the car. She took her things and carried it to her mother's front porch.

She rang the door bell and waited for a few seconds till the door swung open and Mrs. Montez was shocked to find her daughter standing at her doorstep with a couple of suitcases.

"Gabriella what are you doing here aren't you supposed to be at your house" Mrs. Montez asked

"I'll explain everything later right now I just need a place to stay" Gabriella answered trying to hold back her tears.

Mrs. Montez led her inside the house and unpacked her things.

Now the mother and daughter was sipping coffee with Gabriella explaining everything as soon as she finished explaining.

Mrs. Montez took a deep breath and let out a sad sigh "Well Gabriella im sorry to say this but guys come and go maybe you aren't supposed to be ment for each other"

"Maybe maybe but the way he treated me was horrible" Gabriella replied sobbing

She hugged her daughter in comfort till Gabriella's cell phone rang.

She picked it up and answered.

_Matt iltacs_/ **Gabriella bold.**

"**hello**?"

_"Hey brie_"

**"hiya Matt"**

_"listen um uh do you wanna go out tonight?"_

**"um………sure okay**"

_"great I'll pick up up at six"_

**"okay bye"**

"_bye_"

End coversation.

When Gabriella hung up the phone she quickly wiped her eyes and squealed.

"AHHH mom I have a date tonight" she squealed

"That's great honey but when did you meet him" Mrs. Montez asked

" last night At the club I was drunk when I met him so I just ramdonly started making out with him then the next morning I woke up in his living room and became friends" Gabriella explained

" Gabi you cannot just go out on a date with a guy that you just met plus you were just drunk you didn't even know what you were doing" Mrs. Montez protested

"Mom im 24 years old I think I can handle myself plus he's the one who comforted me and told me to leave him" Gabriella replied annoyed.

"But-" Mrs Montez tried to say.

"no buts mom im an adult now I make my own choices Gabriella snapped getting really mad.

She got up from her seat and went inside her room.

A/N please review and tell me what u think plus I need twelve reviews I won't update till I get Reviews so leave a review and u can tell me anything u want except flames I do not allow Flames anymore so LEAVE A REVIEW!!


	7. Gabriella's date with Matt

**Stranger**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Matt and Ashley**

**A/N sorry for the long wait thank you 4 the reviews I appreciate them I would like to clear something out this story is a Troyella okay thanks and don't forget to check out my new story homesick.**

Gabriella stood at the mirror looking at herself she was wearing a pink dress, pink ballet flats and a pink headband( the pink outfit that Vanessa wore is in my profile)

Just then the doorbell rang she heard talking coming from downstairs.

"Gabriella Matt is here to pick you up from your date" Mrs. Montez yelled

Gabriella zoomed down the stairs and greeted Matt "Hey Matt"

"hi brie you look very beautiful" Matt greeted back

Gabriella giggled "thank you"

Matt led her to the car and got inside and drove away.

"so Gabs im going to take you to McDonalds"Matt stated

"okay sure I don't really care if the restaurant is fancy or not I like to eat fast food " Gabriella replied

When they got there and ordered the food they sat in their tables and began eating food.

"do you have any children" Matt questioned

"sure if I was I would be really big and have mood swings" Gabriella jokes

Matt chuckled " your really funny you know that"

She blushed "thanks"

Matt smirked " you know I would be really happy if you ditched me on our date and drive in my car to eat cookies and get drunk everyday"

Gabriella gasped " your such huh-"

" I was just kidding" Matt reassured

"good" Gabriella replied leaning to kiss him

They kissed Gabriella felt sparks in their kiss she felt like she was in the top of the world.

"brie that-" Matt started

"perfect" Gabriella finished smiling

"you know if you didn't get drunk I would be really be mad that my girlfriend that wouldn't be my girl" Matt said hopefully

"sure I'd love to" Gabriella replied happily

" thank goodness I wasn't sure if taking you to McDonalds or buying chocolates and flowers" Matt rambled

"earlier I couldn't pick out what to wear either my fav jeans or shorts because I couldn't decide to what to wear because if I was a bad dresser you'd call me a stupid dresser by now" Matt stated

Gabriella giggled

As soon they finished eating Matt took her home.

On Gabriella's front step the two was just chatting

"thanks boyfriend for everything"

"your welcome Hot thang" Matt replied

Gabriella laughed and pecked him on the lips and went inside then went to her room to change.

Gabriella layed in her bed _Goodbye Troy Hello Matt im so over you _she thought

She fell asleep thinking today was the best day ever.

**A/N Sorry for the lame chapter I was trying to make Matt funny can u please tell me if matt was funny or not or please give me tips on how to make my characters funny so please check out my new story Homesick I would like u to review homesick and tell Me anything u want feel free to give me ideas 4 homesick thanks PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	8. the truth revealed

**Stranger**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything but Ashley and Matt.**

**A/N I would like to thank u 4 the reviews also I would like to credit and dedicate this chapter to Samantha1024 so thanks plz ENJOY!!**

The phone rang which woke Gabriella out of her sleep. She groaned and looked at the clock which read 8:oo.

She picked up her iphone and answered.

**Gabriella bold**/ _Taylor ilitacs_

**"Hello"** she answered groggily

_"hey Gabriella I have something important to y__ou"_

**"can you like tell me why your calling me at eight in the morning?"**

_"its not that early"_

**"whatever just tell me already!"**

_"okay okay im inviting you and Troy at my house for dinner everyone's going to be there"_

**"um okay but Troy's not coming with me"**

"_why_?"

**"I'll tell you tonight okay now buh bye"**

**"bye"**

She hung up the phone knowing that she would have to tell them the truth that she been hiding for a year.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGGTGTGTGTGTG

That night everyone was in the Danforth's living room including the gang's parents.

Taylor had enough she just wanted to know why Troy wasn't here because wherever Gabriella goes Troy goes well except for the girls bathroom.

"okay spill girl tell me why Troy isn't here" Taylor demanded impatiently

"wow since when did you care about Troy so much" Gabriella teased

"yeah yeah just tell us already" Taylor replied impatiently.

"you know we have the right to know because were his friends and family" Mrs.Bolton pointed out

"okay okay um about a year Troy always started fights for no reason he always treats me like crap also he cheats on me even when im in the room the fact that I don't get is that when we got out he treats me like a queen and at home he treats me like dirt" Gabriella explained

"yesterday I went clubbing and got drunk and blah blah I woke up in a person's living room and I told him everything then he told me to leave him which I did now I live in my mom's house so he asked me out on a date then we had our date" Gabriella went on

"he asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes oh yeah and his name is Matt" Gabriella finished

The whole room was silent

A few minutes later Chad broke the silence " the day Troy mistreats you is the day I'll start shaving my legs"

"you better go start buying shaving cream and a razor because its true" Gabriella snapped

"oh sooo sorry I don't know what's with Troy but he should treat you better" Chad said quietly

"its okay Chad really its okay" Gabriella reassured her friend

"you kidding right?" Mr. Bolton asked not believing her.

"its true" Gabriella answered

"oh Gabriella im really sorry about that Jack we have to knock sense into that boy" Mrs. Bolton said nodding disapproval of her son's behavior.

"wow im really sorry I really am" Taylor apologized.

Gabriella shrugged "its okay really I have Matt now"

Everyone was just to shocked about Troy.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGGTGTGTGGTGTGGT

The next morning Troy was sitting in his living room seated on the couch watching tv bored out of his mind.

Just then the door bell rang Troy got up from the couch and opened the front door happy to see his best friend Chad.

"what's up Chad" Troy greeted happily

"hey" Chad greeted back cooly

"come inside" Troy said motioning him to come in inside

He came inside and Troy closed the door and they want to the kitchen.

"do you want something to drink?" Troy offered

"um okay what do you want" Troy asked opening the the righfatour door

"um stupid and idiot" Chad answered sarcastically

"um we don't have that" Troy replied scanning the rigfgartor

"No you stupid im talking about you you stupid" Chad snapped throwing his hands in the air

"um what do you mean" Troy questioned a little taken back by Chad's outburst.

"I mean by the way you been treating Gabriella" Chad shouted

"what the heck are you talking about me and Gabriella are still together except she's spending the night at Taylor but were still going strong" Troy lied

Chad gaped at his best friend he couldn't believe Troy was hiding the truth from them.

"Oh cut the crap we know that Gabriella divorced

"You because you've been treating her crap" Chad screamed

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT" Troy shouted

"oh just shut it Gabriella told us the truth I can't believe you would cheat on her we thought you loved her but I guess your just a freaking lying idiot" Chad screamed

Troy was shocked he simply walked over to the chair and put his head down on the kitchen table.

Chad was too confused he heard sobs coming from him.

_That's what he deserves_ he thought bitterly

Troy picked up his head and faced Chad

"NO YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND SHE CHEATED ON ME SO I GAVE HER A TASTE OF HER OWN MEDICENE" HE yelled wiping his tears

"how when" Chad asked softly

Troy explained everything.

That's when Chad realized something

"hey man do you remember Gabriella's co worker" Chad asked.

"yeah" Troy answered not getting it

'dude the dude that Gabriella supposedly cheated on you is her co worker" Chad explained

Troy realized what Chad said "oh man dude I've got to get her back"

"uhhh" Chad started

"uh oh I don't like the sound of that" Troy replied

"well too late for that Gabriella has a boyfriend" Chad explained

Troy started hitting his head on the counter "oh man what have I done"

"uhh you should of told her that something was bothering you and maybe it wouldn't have happened" Chad replied

"Chad I have to win her back" Troy replied determinedly.

**A/N I hope u liked dis chapter anyway REVIEW PLEASE**


	9. i've moved on

**Stranger**

**Disclaimer; I don't own anything except Ashley and Matt.**

**A/N im sooooo sorry I didn't update in such a long time I was busy on da weekends and schoolwork anyway here's the chapter you've all been waiting for**.

Two hours after Chad left Troy spent the whole day thinking up a plan. At four thirty in the late afternoon Troy's iphone rang.

**Troy bold**/_Chad italics_

**"Talk to me"**

_"Did you think up a plan yet?"_

**"Nope nothing yet man"**

_"why don't you write her a song and sing it in front of her bedroom window"_

**"Sure Chad but If I only knew where she's staying at"**

_"Ummmmm at her mom's house where else"_

**"She might have been staying at one of her friend's house"**

_"like I would've known"_

**"Surrrrrrrrrre Chad what if her mom was out of town huh she would stay at a friend's house"**

_"Boy im so stupid"_

**"yes you arrre"**

_"stop"_

**"Seriously Chad you're really dumb"**

_"Shut up"_

**"I mean who would not know if their friend was staying at a friends house"**

_"Dude would ya quit it"_

**"Of course why would Taylor marry a idiot like you"**

"_Dude_"

**"Sometimes I question why am I friends with a idiot"**

_"Are you done yet?"_

**"nobody's ever friends with a idiot….now im done"**

_"finally"_

**"Buuut-"**

_"Bye Troy"_

_(End conversation)_

As soon as his friend hung up the phone Troy chuckled to himself.

He went to his bed and picked up his guitar and his notebook and started working on the song.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTTGTGGTTGGT

Gabriella's pov

I stood at my doorstep with my new boyfriend Matt

"Good night Matty" I said

"Good night Gabby" Matt said smiling sweetly

I turned to unlock the door but Matt pulled me to face me.

"Not without a goodbye kiss" Matt pouted.

I pretended to think for a few seconds

"Okay " I said giving in

We both leaned in and kissed which led to a making out session.

After our makeout we said goodbye he left as soon as he was out of sight. I opened the door and closed it.

I went upstairs and entered my room I slammed the door closed.

I changed into my pajamas and propped myself on the bed.

When I was about to turn off the lights I heard music playing coming from outside then I heard a very familiar voice.

I got up from the bed and went towards the window and opened it shocked to find Troy standing on my front lawn playing his guitar and began to sing…

_Guess you never really Notice  
Just what you've got  
Until you finally realize  
You could be gone  
And know that I've been taking you for granted  
For the longest time  
All you want  
Is someone who really cares  
And I didn't even  
Notice you were there  
I promise I'll never ever  
Make that same mistake not twice  
That was then  
This is now  
Take some time to come around  
Know what I wanna do  
Is try again  
Show you how  
I know that it's all about  
Givin' attention to you  
I was a fool for way too long  
What you wanted, I could not see  
That was then  
This is now  
Take some time to figure out  
Love is all you need  
Guess I never thought about it before  
I was thinkin' of myself  
And nothing more  
Didn't even try to find out  
How you really feel [how you really feel  
Now I see  
That I'm the lucky one  
It's true  
What we got  
You know I never want to lose  
I was trippin' in a fantasy  
And missing what was real  
That was then  
This is now  
Take some time to come around  
Know what I wanna do  
Is try again  
Show you how  
I know that it's all about  
Givin' attention to you  
I was a fool for way too long  
What you wanted, I could not see  
That was then  
This is now  
Take some time to figure out  
Love is all you need  
I used to be someone  
Who really only thought about  
Themself and no one else  
And you could tell baby  
But as before  
I understood  
Be with you  
'Cause something is good  
Gotta let her know  
And I want you to know  
You're always my priority  
And I wanna give you more  
Than all the love you need  
Took a little time  
Now you know my fantasy  
That you're my would [yeah  
I never want our love to fade ready, willing..  
I'm gonna do whatever it takes  
No I'm never gonna let it slip away  
'Cause you're my girl, yes you are  
That was then  
This is now  
Take some time to come around  
All I wanna do  
Is try again  
Show you how  
I know that it's all about  
Givin' attention to you  
I was a fool for way too long  
What you wanted, I could not see  
That was then  
This is now  
Take sometime to figure out  
Love is all you need  
You're always my priority  
And I wanna give you more  
Than all the love you need  
Took a little time  
Now you know my fantasy  
That you're my world [yes you are  
I never want our love to fade ready,willing...  
I'm gonna do whatever it takes  
No I'm never gonna let it slip away  
'Cause you're my girl, yes you are  
That was then  
This is now  
Know what I wanna do  
Is try again  
Show you how  
I know that it's all about  
Givin' attention to you  
I was a fool for way too long  
What you wanted, I could not see  
That was then  
This is now  
Take some time to figure out  
Love is all you need  
Comin' around  
And ready to show you how  
I'm gonna change girl_

As soon he finished the song he smiled " im sorry

"Gabi I know I acted like a bitch Im really sorry please forgive me I can never live without you please you mean the world to me im really sorry" Troy begging for forgiviness

I was speechless for a moment the finally I found my voice.

"You know what Troy I've been waiting for this to happen like a year" I finally spoke up.

"I know this is really late but I can change really I can" Troy pleaded.

"you know what Troy you don't know what I've been through fights,crying, thinking that I wasn't good enough for you but I've finally realized that you and I aren't ment to be" I continued.

"But-but-but" Troy stuttered.

"I've moved on and in case you haven't heard I have a new boyfriend oh yeah I don't think we can be friends either' I finished harshly

With that I closed the window and turned off the lights.

Leaving a alone, hurt, stunned, Troy on my lawn not evening caring if it was to cold for him he deserved it.

**A/N okay suckish chapter I know anyway the song is sung by Jesse McCartney its called that was then the song is on my profile on my profile in the video section of my profile other then that you won't get another chapter till I get reviews so what im saying is**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	10. disaster

**Stranger **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except dis story and my characters Ashley and Matt don't steal or **

**use these characters in your stories if u want to use them just Pm me.**

**Author's note: im soo Happy 2day so I decided to post a new chapter so here ya go!**

Gabriella was sitting in her chair at Starbucks with her best friend Taylor McKessie stirring her coffee. She had just finished explaining what had happened with Troy last night.

"Do you think im being too harsh?" Gabriella questioned.

"Ummm I don't what to say" Taylor answered shocked.

"Taylor" Gabriella pleaded.

"Fine I think your right Troy deserved it after all he treated you badly" Taylor gave in.

Gabriella smiled she was just glad that her friend was there for her no matter what.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGT

A depressed Troy was lying on his bed thinking _was I really that bad to her?_ He thought

Just then a couple of seconds later the phone rang.

Troy picked up the phone and answered "Hello?"

"Sup Man so how did it go" Chad asked wanting to know.

"How do you think it went?" Troy asked is a very sad tone.

"by the tone of your voice I guess it didn't really work huh?" Chad questioned dumbly

"YOU AND YOUR STUPID PLANS THIS IS THE REASON WHY I NEVER GO WITH YOUR PLANS IT ALWAYS FAILS" Troy screamed into the phone.

He really didn't want to sound mean but it was true and he was in a really bad mood today.

"Oh sorry just because my plans didn't work doesn't mean you can blow it on me" Chad snapped.

With that he hung up the phone. Hearing the dial tone he sighed he felt really bad for blowing it on him.

A few minutes later he heard a sound coming from his Iphone. He picked up the phone and looked at the screen it said I txt message he clicked it and the text message popped up on the screen and then he read it…..

_Dear Troysie_

_Pick me up for a date at seven: o clock _

_Okay we're going to culvers_

_Luv Ashley_

As soon as Troy finished reading the text message he sighed he really didn't really want to go out with her anymore he didn't know what he had seen her in but whatever it is he really didn't want to see.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG 

Troy was driving in his car wearing a blue hat with a white t-shirt along with a black with two Stripes gym shorts including nike gym shoes **(picture of the outfit in profile Zac looks sohot in da outfit)**

His girlfriend Ashley parker was wearing a hot pink top and jeans along with pink heels. She was on the phone laughing like a high pitched laugh.

As soon as they got to the restaurant they began ordering food.

"I want a salad with bottled water in a glass" Ashley ordered.

"I would like a coke and a cheeseburger" Troy ordered.

The waiter nodded " I will be back with your food in twenty minutes.

Troy thanked him as he left Ashley was babbling.

"He is such a ugly person like those clothes he's wearing" Ashley babbled disgustingly.

"Ashley those clothes are uniforms you only wear them when your at work" Troy explained annoyed

"Gosh cut me some slack I didn't know that" Ashley replied in a nasty tone.

_Of course you didn't know that weirdo_ he thought bitterly.

When the food came Ashley took a few bites of her salad and spit it out.

"Ugh this is so not worth the thirty dollars" Ashley screamed.

Troy looked around the restaurant embarrassed "Sweetie people are staring" 

"I don't give a freaken piece of crap this salad tastes like a piece of crap!" she yelled

Troy couldn't take it anymore " that's it I had enough of this thanks to you me and my perfect wife divorced partly because of you we're through!" Troy yelled furiously 

Ashley gaped at him and walked towards him and slapped Troy in the cheek.

Troy clutched his cheek in pain "Ow" 

Ashley grabbed his hands and pulled him up and forcefully pushed him down causing him to trip over the chair.

When he hit the ground Troy's leg hit something hard. 

"Nobody breaks up with Ashley Parker" she growled.

She turned around and stepped on her heel out of the restaurant.

A shooting pain came into his leg. Troy screamed in pain.

The restaurant immediately called 911 then a few minutes later the paramedics came and lifted him on the stretcher.

Troy groaned and thought _maybe just maybe I did deserve this_.

They loaded Troy into the ambulance and thenthey closed the doors then the ambulance drove off.

One of the workers wiped his face with a piece of cloth then put a oxygen mask on his face.

The pain was so unbearable for Troy.

"Where does it hurt" one of the paramedics asked.

Troy pointed to his leg.

"Okay that's all we need to know" one of the paramedics replied.

The rest was all a blur to Troy.

**A/Nsorry the last part was a bit too quick but anyway the next chapter will bea happy Troyella chapter**


	11. IM SORRY OKAY!

**Stranger **

**Disclaimer: I don't anything Except da characters Ashley and Matt**

**A/N sorry I put the chapter up late But whatever you'll like dis chapter**

Troy was wheeled into the hospital then he was wheeled into the emergancy rooom.

When his parents arrived at the hospital and They waited for twenty minutes.

The doctor walked into the waiting room

"Anyone here for Troy Bolton" the doctor called out.

Troy's parents stood up "Yes"

The doctor walked towards them and greeted them.

"Hi my name is Dr. Miley"

"Hi were Troy's parents im Jack and this ss my wife Lucille" Jack greeted shaking hands with Dr. Miley.

"How is he" Mrs. Bolton questioned.

"he is fine he has a sprain on his left leg and as of wow he's asleep" Dr. Miley answered.

Mr. and Mrs. Bolton sighed in relief.

"When is he going to be released" Mr. Bolton questioned.

"As soon as he wakes up" Dr. Miley answered.

"Thank you Doctor" Mr. and Mrs. Bolton said at the same time.

"Your welcome before I forget his room number is 16 on floor 14" Dr. Miley replied back.

Troy's parents went inside the Evaluator when they reached Troy's floor. They walked into Troy's hospital room.

There lay a asleep Troy on his hospital bed and his leg was wrapped in a cast.

Mrs. Bolton sat in one side of Troy's hospital bed while Mr. Bolton sat on the other.

Mrs. Bolton kissed his forehead then suddenly Troy stirred and woke up.

Troy let out a groan "Oww my leg it hurts" He cried out in pain while tears fell down on his face.

"Shhhhhh Troy its okay" Mrs. Bolton soothed him

"M-mom Im r-really sorry about being a jerk to Gabriella" Troy stuttered.

"I-m sorry Chad for being a arrogant idiot" Troy sobbed.

"I-m sorry everyone im sorry Ashley I deserve to be in a poor man" Troy said sobbing.

"Now I derserve please don't take me home please don't" Troy pleaded sobbing.

Mr. Bolton stroked his brown hair " You don't derserve this" he reassured.

"N-no I broke up with Ashley I hurt Gabriella and I caused broken hearts and I hurted people's feelings" Troy said crying.

After 5 minutes Troy calmed down. The doctor was the room talking.

"lastly someone should look after Troy" Dr. Miley informed them.

"Thank you doc" Troy said

"Your welcome" Dr. Miley replied

She left the room then within a few minutes Troy's parents helped changed into the same clothes that Troy wore when he was taken to the hospital.

Finally Troy's parents helped into the wheelchair then they wheeled him to the main hospital lobby and then Mr. Bolton checked out of the hospital.

When they got outside a swarm of paparazzi surrounded them.

"Troy Troy what happened to your leg" a photographer questioned.

" I just sprained it that's all" Troy answered politely

"I can pose a few pictures for you okay" Troy said happily.

Not that he was happy with the paparazzi following him around. He just wanted to give something back to his fans

since he knew the world will found out about him spraining his leg sowhy not just pose a few pictures in a wheelchair with a cast after all he really didn't care.

"Can you let us go to our car" Troy asked politely.

"sure" another photographer answered.

When they got to the car Troy's parents helped inside the car after that the car sped off.

TGTGTGGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

When they finally got to Troy's house they layed him on the bed.

Troy's parents were going to stay in Troy's house until Troy can walk again.

"Hey Mom can you please not tell the others about this besides they won't care about me since they already might be mad at me" Troy asked quietly.

Mrs.Bolton nodded

TGTGTGTTGGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGGTGTGTTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

Later that night Troy's parents were passing by Their sons room.they stopped and heard Troy singing.

_Everybody always talking at meEverybody trying to get in my headI wanna listen to my own heart talkingI need to count on myself insteadDid you everLose yourself to get what you wantDid you everGet on a ride and wanna get offDid you everPush away the onesYou should've held closeDid you ever let goDid you never not knowChorusI'm not gonna stopThat's who I amI'll give it all I gotThat is my planWill I find what I lostYou know you canBet on itBet on itBet on itBet on itI don't needI wanna make it rightThat is the wayTo turn my life aroundToday is the dayAm I the type of guyWho means what I sayBet on itBet on itBet on itBet on itHow will I knowIf there's a path worth takinShould I question every move I makeWith all I've lost my heart is breakingI don't wanna make the same mistakeDid you everDoubt your dream will never come trueDid you everBlame the world but never blame youAnd will neverTry to live a lie againI don't wanna win this gameIf I can't play it my wayChorusI'm not gonna stopThat's who I amI'll give it all I gotThat is my planWill I found what I lostYou know you canBet on itBet on it, Bet on it, Bet on itI wanna make it rightThat is the wayTo turn my life aroundToday is the dayAm I the type of guyWho means what I sayBet on it, Bet on it, Bet on it, Bet on it (Bet On Me)Oh hold upGive me the room to thinkBring it on nowGot to work on my planGot to do my own thingHold upIt's no good at allTo see self and not recognize your faceOut on my own is such a scary place OhhhThe answers are all inside of meAll I gotta do is believeI'm not gonna stopNot gonna stop till I get my shotThat's who I amThat's my planWill I end up on topYou canBet on itBet on itBet on itBet on itYou canBet on itBet on itBet on itBet on itI wanna make it rightThat is the wayTo turn my life aroundToday is the dayAm I the type of guyWho means what I sayBet on itBet on itBet on itBet on itYou can bet on me_

A couple of seconds later they heard crying and heard Troy yell "Im sorry I deserved this!"

the couple walked into their guest room then they closed the door.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGGTGTGGTGGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGGTGTGGTGTGTGGTGTGTGGTGTGGTGGGTGTGGTGGT

The next morning Mrs. Bolton entered Troy's bedroom with a tray full of breakfast which consited a nicely buttered toast with a glass of orange juice.

She set the Tray down and sat on beside Troy on his bed who is currently asleep.

Mrs.Bolton shook him awake.

"What" Troy asked sleepily

"I made breakfast for you" she told him.

Troy looked down at the food.

"I don't derserve to eat" Troy stated simply

"Honey you have to eat" Mrs.Bolton protested.

"Mom im a adult you can't tell me what to do" Troy snapped stubbornly.

"Fine" was all she could say.

She picked up the food tray left the room sighing.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGGTGT

Gabi's pov

The following afternoon Gabriella was reading a fascinating book called make you mine.

Only to be disturbed by her phone ringing.

"Hello?" Gabriella answered the phone.

"Hello Gabriella its me Troy's mom" Mrs. Bolton said on the other line.

"Yeah sure whats up" Gabriella replied causally.

"Its about Troy" Mrs. Bolton stated.

"Oh um okay what about him?" Gabriella questioned.

Nervously she really didn't want to talk to him after

What he had done to her.

"Yesterday he broke up with his girlfriend she got mad and pushed him down so he got hurt so he was sent to the hospital" Mrs. Bolton explained.

Then Gabriella got worried for some reason " Oh my god is he okay?"

"Yes he just sprained his leg" Mrs. Bolton answered

Mrs. Bolton went on informing Gabriella about Troy and Chad's fallout yesterday and Troy crying saying that he was sorry also Troy thinking that he deserved everything.

"Wow" Gabriella finally said

"So can you come here and fix things with him oh and bring Chad and don't tell anyone about this except for Chad" she ordered.

After a while Gabriella hung up the phone and decided it was time to forgive Troy.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

Gabriella rang the doorbell on the Danforths's front Porch.

The door swung open "Hey Gabi" Chad greeted her causally.

"We're going to Troy's house and their's nothing

You can't do about it" Gabriella announced.

Chad frowned " Now why would I want to see that bitch?"

Gabriella explained everything as soon as she explained everything.

She finally convinced him to go with her to Chad's house.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGGTGGTGTGGTGTGTGTGTGTGGTGTG

When they finally reached Gabriella's old house She found herself entering her old bedroom.

They saw Troy plopped on the bed reading a Ccomic book.

Gabriella noticed the room still looked the same.

Troy looked up from his comic book stunned but couldn't help but feel shy.

"Hi" Troy whispered.

Gabriella couldn't stand seeing the state that Troy was in.

She walked up to him and slapped the back of His head.

"What is wrong with you!" She yelled.

"Don't ever scare me like that again!"

Chad burt out laughing.

"Not funny" Gabriella hissed

"Its not like you guys would care about me at all" Troy said sadly

"Look Troy you can't blame yourself you still have people that care about you" Gabriella replied.

"Really who?" Troy asked confused wrinkling his nose.

"Chad and me" Gabriella answered.

"Look Troy I forgive you but I just want us to be friends"

He sighed "Okay its better then nothing"

"Im dorry I was just overreacting" Chad told him.

"its okay but you don't have to be sorry" Troy said

Troy grinned happily glad to have his friends back.

A**/N happy? i took alot of freaken hours to type dis so u better review my hard work my wrists hurt of typing so u better review and sorry it the ending was rushed i am SOOOO tired right now its ten o clock at night i had a busy day so u better dat i took my valuble time to post dis.**


	12. jealously and moving on

**Stranger**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't anything but Ashley and Matt.**

**A/N thank you for all the reviews keep e****m coming and also please answer****My poll in my profile so check that o****ut…Enjoy!**

It was two weeks later since Gabriella and Chad had forgivin Troy.

Gabriella was sitting on her couch making out with her boyfriend.

After they broke apart Gabriella smiled she was already happy with her boyfriend she moved on from being with Troy and thought her and Troy were better off as being friends the way she liked it.

"Hey Gabriella I haven't met your friends" Matt stated.

"And your point is?" Gabriella questioned.

"I would like to meet your friends" Matt answered.

Gabriella became deep in thought before replying.

"Sure why don't I invite my friends to come over tomorrow and we could eat pizza and talk"

Matt's face brightened "Finally I've always to meet your friends"

"But-" Gabriella started.

Matt scrunched up his face " Uh oh I don't like the sound of this.

Gabriella explained everything that happened with Troy two weeks ago.

"Fine Fine I won't do anything to Troy" Matt finally said

Gabriella smiled " Yay you're the best" she said

" I know" Matt replied happily.

When Matt left Gabriella phoned her friends and they all agreed to come.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

Troy's Pov

Gee tommrow is going to be exciting ……not Im going to meet Gabriella's boyfriend I can't stand being not being her's.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

The next day Troy decided to come early since he was still on crutches and didn't want to come to Gabriella's house full of angry group of people.

Troy glumly sat on his bed watching The couple make out.

Ten minutes later he couldn't take anymore

" Guys" I yelled.

No response again he shouted " HEY ROMEO JULIET STOP MAKING OUT"

Much to my pleasure they finally stopped kissing.

They both blushed " Sorry" they mumbled.

"its okay" I shrugged.

Just then the doorbell rang Gabriella got up and answered it.

Gabriella entered the room with Jason and Kelsi trailing behind her.

Jason noticed me them pointed at me " What is that doing here?"

"Don't worry guys we made up" Gabriella told them.

"Oh" They said feeling guilty.

"Guys this is my boyfriend Matt" she introduced him.

"Nice to meet you" they greeted then they took a seat next to Troy.

"Hey Troy what happened to your ankle" Jason questioned.

"I sprained it" I answered.

"How" Kelsi asked.

" I broke up with my girlfriend and then she pushed me down" I explained.

"Ouch well that's what you get for dating a blonde girl" Jason replied.

"Don't let Sharpay hear that" I smirked.

As soon as everyone arrived everyone was talking and laughing having a good time except Troy who was deep in thought.

_She looks so happy with him maybe I should just let them be and move on_ I thought.

**A/N Uh Troy's ready to move on anyway sorry if the chapter was rushed also I need more ideas or my story because I can't think of anything so your welcome to give me some ideas but until then PLEASE REVIEW I WON'T UPDATE TILL I GET SOME REVIEWS!!**

**Luv 2pinkstar and 7blackberry**


	13. Heart to Heart

**Stranger**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Ashley and Matt.**

**A/N Hey guys I would like to credit a****nd dedicate dis chapter to ****Fairyvixenmaidan Enjoy!!**

Twenty minutes later Troy and Gabriella

were involved in a conversation and they were pretty much talking and laughing,

"Gosh I can't believe that the press thoughtYou and Zac Efron look alike" Gabriella said bursting into laughter.

"Very funny Gabs I really don't think that we look alike" Troy smirked.

Just then Matt came up and interrupted there little conversation and pecked Gabriella inl lips.

"Sorry for interrupting your conversation" Matt apologized.

"Its okay….I guess" Troy shrugged.

Matt looked at Troy in the eye "Anyway I wanted to talk to Troy for a couple minutes"

Gabriella looked at the both of them wondering if she should let them talk to each other.

"Okay but don't start anything" Gabriella warned.

The both men nodded then Gabriella left them to talk.

"Look I know you still like Gabriella I could tell the by the way you look at her" Matt stated.

"Anyway I don't think you should make a move on her after what she's been through for the past year including the way you hurt her" Matt went on.

"So what im saying is don't hurt her im glad that you guys gained at least a friendship if you do one more thing to hurt her she won't want to do anything to do with you" Matt finished,

"Okay I promise" Troy promised.

"Okay good Matt said smiling.

"Why do you like her" Troy asked wanting to know.

She is the most beautiful girls I ever met she's nice sweet funny and cool to hang out with" Matt answered.

"Oh" was all Troy could say.

"I want us to be friends dude i hope there won't be any jealously between us"Matt piped up.

Troy nodded smiling " Okay me too i want us to start all over and become friends with you too"

"Great" Matt replied happily.

The two men left the room and Gabriella smiled at the two of them and grabbed Matt and kiessed him and then both left the room holding each other's hands.

i_ won't give up on her_ Troy thought

**A/N There u go chapter thirteen anyway sorry if it was short and a bit of rushed i have to rush up so i could get over updating plus i can't use the computer anymore so i didn't orignally plan to update today but updateed anyway i have new story im posting it real soon and don't worry its a Hsm story here's the plot and summrry below!**

**Story title: ignored**

**Gabriella has been ignored by her best friend Troy for too long its all because of a dirty little secret and her ex best friend Sharpay Evans. What will she do to get back her friendship with him back?**

**Thats the new story and i would also like to thank and credit and dedicate the story to Samantha1024 4 helping me with the summry and da story please tell me if u like or not or if i should update. I WILL NOT REPEAT UPDATE THIS STORY IF U TELL ME SOME FEEDBACK ABOUT MY NEW STORY!!**

**plz review **


	14. i can't believe this!

**Stranger**

**Disclaimer: u already know I own Ashley or Matt but nothing else.**

**A/N Sorry i didn't update in a longtime i was bit lazy to update cause of school.**

I was listening to my ipod as soon as the song ended the phone rang. She picked it up and answered it.

"Hello" She answered

"Hey" Troy greeted

"Oh hi Troy" I greeted back

"So do you wanna hang out?" Troy asked hoping she'd say yes.

"Ummm sure since Im bored out of my mind" Gabriella answered with a giggle.

"Cool so do you wannna get some ice cream and head back to my house" Troy said

"Okay" I agreed

"Okay well bye….wait can you pick me up since im on crutches?" Troy questioned

"Sure bye" Gabriella said

"Bye"

When I hung up the phone I changed my clothes into gray shirt with jeans and mac ecko shoes.

I went downstairs and called out to my mom to let her know im leaving the house.

"Bye Mom im going out to get some ice cream with Troy" I called out.

"Okay have fun"She called back

I left the house and got into my Audie convirtable and drove off .

I parked the car in Troy's driveway and got out of the car.

I stepped up to the front porch and rang the doorbell. the door swung open to reveal Mrs.Bolton.

"Hey Gabriella I'll get Troy" Mrs Bolton said.

Troy appeared at the door he was wearing a white t-shirt that said just jared with a grat hat.

_I had to admit he looked pretty hot…..wait stop it Gabriella you have a boyfriend._

He smiled "Hey Gabs"

"Hey" I greeted back

I helped him into the car when we got to the ice cream shop I orderd vanilla ice cream while Troy

orderd choclate ice cream.

We both sat down we begun to eat our ice cream. I noticed Troy was that Troy was staring at me while I was licking my ice cream.

After a few minutes of silence I couldn't take it anymore.

"Why are you staring at me" I questioned annoyed.

"Sorry" Troy aploqzied.

"Its okay" I shrugged.

We began talking about about his basketball career and my job and the most akward thing to talk about with Troy is Matt.

"Oh yeah i forgot to tell you Sharpay's birthday is coming up next week and your invited" I said

"Why didn't she tell me then?" Troy questioned.

"She wanted me to tell you I guess" I shrugged.

When we finished our ice cream we headed back to Troy's house we went inside room.

I laid on his bed I remembered how comfy this bed was I closed my eyes and enjoyed how comfy the bed was.I was about to fall asleep when Troy interrupted me.

"You aren't about to fall back asleep are you" Troy teased.

"Maybe" I said teasingly

"Well if you are then I guess im going to have to this then" Troy said

Troy started tickling me after a couple of minutes of lauging and telling him to stop we finally calmed down.

_I had to admit that I missed this the way we hung out and stuff._

" I have to admit I miss this" I admitted

"What do you mean?"Troy questioned scooting over next to me.

"I mean us hanging out" I answered

"Me too" Troy agreed.

There was a slience for a moment till Troy broke the silence.

"Gabriella do you miss the way we used to be?" I asked.

"Yeah sometimes…..sometimes I even think about it" Gabriella said looking at him.

Gabriella felt wanting to kiss him and get back together with him again but she couldn't since

she was in a relationship with Matt.

"Oh" was all Troy could say.

They both looked at each other for a moment and closed their eyes and leaned in.

Gabriella couldn't belive that she was cheating on Matt but yet it felt so right.

The kiss led to a make out session and one thing that led to another their were having their first time doing it,

**A/N I tried to make it long I don't think its long enough but anyway I would like to credit and dedicate this chapter to Fairyvixenmaiden and guys again I really want u to tell me what u think of my new hsm story called ignored here's the plot below**

**Gabriella has been ignored by her best friend Troy for too long its all because of a dirty little secret and her ex best friend Sharpay Evans. What will she do to get back her friendship with him back?**

**Thats the new story and i would also like to thank and credit and dedicate the story to Samantha1024 4 helping me with the summry and da story please tell me if u like or not or if i should update. I WILL NOT REPEAT NOT UPDATE THIS STORY IF U TELL ME SOME FEEDBACK ABOUT MY NEW STORY!!**


	15. Troy or Matt?

**Stranger**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Ashley and Matt.**

**A/N Hi everyone thanks 4 the reviews their awesome anyway I would like to credit and dedicate this chapter to Fairyxmaidan.**

I woke up the next morning and felt something breathing next to me. I heard it exhale and inhale out. I turned to my right to find Troy sleeping next to me he was on his stomach.

Wait a minute…. Troy!!

I picked up the covers and looked down my body which didn't contain clothes. I put it back on top of me and I looked down at the floor our clothes were lying on the floor.

_Shit oh shit I cannot I believe I cheated on Matt with Troy!!_

I started to cry. Troy stirred and woke up and looked at me." Are you okay Gabs what's wrong" he questioned concerned.

"I-I c-cheated on M-Matt" I answered sobbing.

Troy became silent he stared at the ceiling obliviously thinking.

"Did we-?" he started to ask.

" Yes" I interrupted sobbing.

"Does that mean your going be-?"Troy started to ask again.

"Yes Troy" I interrupted again sobbing.

Troy became silent.

I couldn't take it anymore so I got up and got out from the bed. I changed my clothes and opened the door and ran out . I ran down the stairs and ran out of the house and into my car and drove away.

When I arrived home I got out of the car and ran inside my house then got up the stairs and slammed my bedroom door. I entered the bedroom and took a nice long shower. When I dried up I changed my clothes and settled into bed. that's when I realized something I like Matt and Troy. Ever since he became his oldself again I felt like I wanted to kiss him I also wanted to hug him lastly I wanted be back in his arms because I felt totally safe with him.

I wondered who's feelings are for who are stronger Matt or Troy?. I fell asleep thinking about it.

The next two weeks I avoided Troy by not answering his phone calls and not replying to his e-mails and text messages I felt kinda bad but I needed to because I cheated on Matt with him It was so wrong but the kiss felt so right. Luckily for me Matt was on vacation for twe weeks

For the last two weeks I had been getting morning sickness. I was worried that something wrong was happening to me so I scheduled a docter's appointment at 1.

At about twelve thirty on Saturday in the afternoon I told my Mom that I was going somewhere I didn't want to tell her where im really going and I don't want to tell her the reason why.

I hopped into my car and drove away. When I arrived I got out of the car and entered the doctor's office. I walked up to the counter where a lady was busy typing on the computer she was wearing a nurse uniform with her long blonde hair was tied in a ponytail."Hi im Gabriella Montez im here for my one twelve thirty appointment that I scheduled" I greeted politely.

The woman stopped typing and looked up from the computer and gasped " Hey aren't you Troy Bolton's

Ex-wife?" she questioned shocked.

"Yeah" I answered slightly annoyed but trying to hide the fact that I was annoyed.

"Oh my gosh did you know that three weeks ago that he was sent to the hospital and got a broken leg their saying that he tripped in a resturant while walking to a table" The woman said excitedly

"uuuh yeah" I answered completely annoyed.

"So what do you think about that?" she asked.

"As much I would like to answer that I would like to keep it personal and im only here for a appointment

So would please stopping asking personal questioned "Gabriella snarled rudely.

She was totally tired of people asking personal questions and paparazzi taking pictures of her and Troy but she knew it was required when you become so famous. But Gabriella liked her teaching job plain and simple she would never want to become famous but she appeared at photoshoots sometimes with Troy and attend some events sometimes when she felt like it.

"Okay gosh no need to be such a drama queen" The woman said slightly offended.

But Gabriella couldn't care less all she wanted was to talk to her doctor but she felt kinda bad for being rude like that but she didn't do anything.

"Anyway you need to sign this" The woman finished giving Gabriella a white clip board.

Gabriella took it and mumbled a thanks and found a seat and started to sigh the clipboard as soon as she finished she got up and gave her the clipboard and sat back down. She waited for ten minutes looking at magazines like people and U.S magazines. Just then the door flew open then a voice called out " Gabriella Montez?"

She got up and followed the doctor and sat down in a private room and started to talk.

"Hello Mrs.Bolton-" The doctor started to say.

But Gabriella quickly interrupted her " actually I like to called Miss..Montez just because my husband did not sign the papers…..sorry I just would like to called Miss.Montez that's all I ask for"

"Ahh yes Mrs.Montez so why are you here for"

"Im here because I had morning sickness for the last two weeks" Gabriella explained.

"Would it still last for the rest of the day" the Docter questioned.

"No um only for the mornings" Gabriella answered.

The doctor was deep in thought "Miss.Montez I think know the answer that caused your problem"

"What is it" Gabriella questioned nervously.

"perhaps you might be pregnant" The doctor answered.

"But its not official yet you have to take some tests" The doctor said.

After Gabriella finished the tests she was waiting for the results. No I can't be pregnant with Troy's baby I just can't im in relationship with another guy which I can't but I can because its not really official since Troy did not sign the papers she thought.

The doctor entered the room and smiled "Congrats Miss.Montez you are officially pregnant"

_No No No this wasn't supposed to happen_ she thought.

**review**


	16. Im pregnant

**Stranger**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything but Ashley and Matt and the story**.

Gabriella sat in her room sobbing she couldn't believe that she cheated on Matt and got pregnant with Troy's baby she really confused at first she gotexcited being in a new relationship with Matt but then Troy had to change into his old self then she just to had to fall in love with him again.

_Stupid Troy_ Gabriella thought

Suddenly the phone rang she looked at the caller I.d.

She suddenly began to feel nervous and scared she stopped crying and quickly wiped her tears then she picked up her cell phone and answered it.

"Hey Matt" She greeted.

"Hey sweet thang" Matt greeted back flirtliously.

Gabriella giggled " So how was your trip" Gabriella asked casually.

"Everything was great the food the people was great until one time I asked a woman where's the bathroom in Spanish then she wacked me with her book then stormed off turns out I actually said hey baby wanna have sex in my place" Matt responded with a shrug.

Gabriella burst out laughing " Did you use the how to speak spanish book I gave you".

"Yup sorry to say but that didn't help me at all" Matt mumbled.

"well you should've studied the book before you left or could've studied in the plane" Gabriella replied after she finished laughing.

"I hate studying" Matt told her.

Gabriella rolled her eyes "Yeah Yeah"

A few minutes later their conversation ended so she hung up the phone.

She secretly was glad she that she didn't have to talk to him anymore but the had to know.

_Troy deserves to know too_ Gabriella thought.

Gabriella got up from the bed raced out of her bedroom zoomed downstairs ran out of the house then got into her car then finally drove off.

When she pulled into Troy's driveway she couldn't help but notice Mr.Bolton and Ms.Bolton's car were gone but shrugged it off. She got out of the car and rang the doorbell.

A few minutes later the front door opened revealing Troy wearing his old wildcats jersey and jeans he was standing there perfectly still surprised.

"Woah Troy where's your cast" Gabriella questioned.

"I got it taken off this morning since I only had to wear it only for weeks since the sprain wasn't that big" Troy answered with a shrug.

"Not to be rude or anything um why are you actually talking to me?" Gabriella asked wanting to know.

"What do you mean?" Troy asked confused.

"Well because since I've been ignoring you for two whole weeks I thought you might be mad" Gabriella answered.

Troy took a deep breath "I'll tell you inside"

Troy led inside the house then to the living room. "So do you want anything to eat or drink?" Troy asked.

"No thank you" Gabriella answered politely.

Troy sat on the couch " Okay the reason why Im not mad at you is because you seemed pretty upset when you woke up that morning after we had that well you no because you cheated on Matt and you didn't have any intentions of hurting him" Troy responded.

Gabriella smiled." Well at least we're okay now" she replied.

Troy smiled back.

Gabriella took a deep breath "Look Troy there's something I gotta tell you"

Troy's smile faded "Uh oh I don't like the sound of this"

"Well the thing is that im pregnant" Gabriella answered nervously.

Troy's mouth dropped open and his eyes widened.

"You mean im going to be a ?" Troy tried to say but couldn't because he was shocked.

"And your gonna be a ?" Troy tried to say it but couldn't again.

Gabriella nodded her head "Yes Troy we're going to be parents"

Troy thought for a few seconds and grinned "Well we're finally going to be parents now"

Gabriella grinned "So your cool about it" she asked trying to make sure.

Troy nodded his head.

Just then Gabriella realized something "We have to Matt by inviting him over"

Troy's smile faded "This isn't going to end well"

"You think I don't know that well of course I knew that right from the beginning" she shouted

Gabriella's eyes started to tear up " You think im dumb Troy?"

"No no no no I didn't mean that no no no" Troy said quickly not wanting her to get the wrong idea.

Gabriella wiped her tears away and smiled "Good"

First she's angry then she's sad now she's happy Troy thought.

"Hormones" Troy mumbled.

Gabriella raised her eyebrows "Excuse me but did you say something?"

Troy shook his head no.

Gabriella smiled "thought so"

Troy rolled his eyes.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTTGGTTGTGTGGTTGTGGTGTTGTGTGGTTGTGTGGTTGGT

A hour later after they invited him over and finishing explaing why Troy didn't have his cast it was time to tell him the truth.

"Uh Matt there's something I gotta tell you" Gabriella started.

Matt's smile faded "Uh oh I don't know if I can handle this is it bad?"

"Well you gonna have to know first' Troy replied.

"Im pregnant two weeks ago I cheated on you with Troy It wasn't supposed to happen" Gabriella explained scared out of her mind.

Matt's expression was unreadable.

"We through" Matt whispered. He stormed out of the house and slammed the door really loudly.

Gabriella started crying Troy took her and hugged while trying to comfort her.

A/**N yeah yeah I know lame ending well I want to thank for those of you who reviewed they mean a lot to me well the next chapter I think all you Troyella fans will love I only just started planning the next chapter and I Might update on Friday but I don't know but will see.**

Review!!


	17. Moving back in

**Stranger**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story and plot and two characters**.

Ten minutes later Troy was still comforting Gabriella felt a little bit happy but sad for Matt breaking up with Gabriella.

After she was finished crying everything was silent again until Gabriella spoke up "Thanks for being there for me"

"No problem and don't blame yourself although you chose to do it with me" Troy smiled.

"I don't know why but I felt like I wanted the break up to happen and I felt like Iwanted to kiss you ever since I forgiven you" Gabriella admitted.

"Maybe because im…irresistible" Troy joked.

"Ego much" Gabriella teased.

"Ouch that hurts" Troy mocked

"Yeah whatever you still have a big ego" Gabriella said teasingly.

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"Troy for the last time yeah you do"

Their faces were near each other's faces.

"No I don't Gabi" Troy said softly.

The two stared at each other's eyes for a moment then leaned in and kissed.

When they broke apart they stared at each other in amazement. "Wow" They both said softly at the same time.

The two stared silently at each other until Troy spoke up " So what are we going to do now I mean we had sex, your pregnant with my kid, Matt broke up after he found out that you cheated on him with me and now we just kissed and trying to figure what are going to do"

_Now that im single well not officially since he did not sign the papers and I do want to get back together with him now_ Gabi thought.

Gabi shrugged "Well do you wanna get together with me?"

Troy was silent for a moment then spoke up "Well as long as you do wanna get together with me then im fine with it"

Gabriella smiled "So were married now well we weren't officially divorced anyway so I still was technically your wife so I guess we're back together again"

Troy grinned "Okay whatever you say Mrs. Bolton"

Troy suddenly remembered something " Oh and before I forget.. you just forgot one little thing"

Gabriella raised her eyebrow "And what that be?"

Troy opened his dresser got something out of his dresser then closed it then he walked towards Gabriella and sat down. Gabriella gasped the item in Troy's hang was her wedding ring.

"You might want to put this on" Troy stated putting the ring in her finger.

Gabriella admired her ring "Wow I missed wearing this"

Troy chuckled "So are you going to move back in with me or what?"

Gabriella stood up "im heading back to my Mom's house to pack up and move back in here"

"Great" Troy said happily.

Gabriella headed back to her Mother's place and went into the guest room and undecorated her room and packed her things up.

When Gabriella was zooming down the stairs but her mother stopped her when Gabriella reached the bottom of the stairs "Honey where are you going" her mother questioned her.

"Im moving in with a friend bye love you" Gabriella said quickly she raced out of her mom's house and got inside her car and drove away.

Gabriella pulled up at her old house then got out of the car then she got her things and unlocked the door of all the times she visited Troy she didn't bother to bring the second pair of house keys because she didn't want to barge into his house since they weren't together that time.

She raced inside the house and upstairs to her old room that she shared with Troy she tried to open it but it was locked she unlocked the door and found Troy in his boxers dancing and singing the tune of The start of something new.

"This could be the start of something new it feels so right to be here with you and now looking in your eyes I feel in my heart the start of something new" Troy sang.

"I left you here for like what an hour and I find you dancing and singing in your boxers" Gabriella smirked.

Troy turned around startled then Troy turned red "How long have you been watching?" he asked

Gabriella answered giggling "Only the chorus part"

"Not funny" Troy responded embarrassed.

"Yeah yeah whatever" Gabriella replied.

She packed up her things then the couple watched a couple of dvds and then ordered pizza then watched tv. It was now 8 o clock that night the two were in bed talking.

"Im really glad that you changed back into your old self" Gabriella started.

"Yeah" Troy agreed.

"And im glad that you tried to win me back that was the best part" Gabriella went on.

"Yeah" Troy mumbled closing his eyes

"Troy open your eyes im not finished yet" Gabriella snapped.

Troy opened his eyes "Happy now?"

"Yes" Gabriella responded.

"But Troy whenever you see a guy with me don't jump into conclusions look what that got you into treating me like dirt and me divorcing you also getting into a new relationship so what im trying to say is check with me before jumping into conclusions" Gabriella finished.

"Done yet" Troy asked.

"Yup pretty much" Gabriella answered.

"Good" Troy said.

Troy closed his eyes then in matter of seconds he fell asleep.

Gabriella smiled watching him as he slept she was glad that things turned back to normal. Gabriella cuddled into him and fell asleep.

**A/N there you go don't the story won't be ending in the next chapter there will be about a couple chapters left anyway PLZ REVIEW**


	18. Tellling them

Stranger

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for two characters.**

**A/N Thank you for the reviews i really appreciate them.**

The next morning I woke to see Troy sleeping right next to me he looked so peaceful. I watched him sleep for a couple of minutes then decided to wake him up.

I shook Troy but he didn't wake up. "Troy its time to wake up" I said.

"No Mom five more minutes" Troy mumbled in his sleep.

"Troy wake up" I said shaking him.

"No Mom after me and Gabriella finish our sex" Troy mumbled in his sleep again.

"Gosh Gabriella your so hot without your clothes" Troy mumbled in his sleep again.

Gabriella was giggling and threatened him "Troy if you don't wake up I swear im going to divorce you"

Troy woke up and sat up quickly "Im up im up im up just don't divorce me" Troy said sleepily

Gabriella just laughed while Troy was trying to figure out what was so funny that caused me to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Troy questioned confused.

I had decided not to tell him about him talking in his sleep.

"Im going to cook your favorite" I said getting from the bed.

"its so good to have you back" Troy grinned.

Gabriella nodded her head and responded "Its good to be back"

20 minutes later Troy came downstairs and smelled his Favorite food waffles.

The two sat down and began talking and eating.

"What is today?" Troy questioned biting into his fourth waffle.

Gabriella bit into her third waffle "May fourteenth Saturday" I responded.

It took to Gabriella to realize something important that was going to happen today.

"Oh crap today is Sharpay's birthday I forgot I was so caught up with work,my pregnancy and you that I forgot it was today im such a horrible friend" Gabriella whined.

"No your not your just caught up with everything's that going on around no bigge all we need to do is buy her a gift"Troy suggested.

Gabriella smiled "Of course why didn't I think of that?"

Troy shrugged and began finishing up his waffles.

After breakfast they went to the mall they were at Abercrombie&fitch they were here at Abercrombie& Fitch for 30 minutes Gabriella was trying to find the perfect gift for Sharpay.

Troy groaned "Gabi we've been here for 30 minutes can't you find anything for her?"

"I need to find something that suits her" Gabriella responded.

" You just need to find something that's over the top Its that simple"Troy said simply.

"I want something perfect for her" Gabriella replied annoyed.

"There's no such thing as perfect" Troy stated.

"I know that now let's go to Hollister" Gabriella said dragging Troy.

They spent thirty minutes at Hollister then Gabriella dragged him all over the mall.

They were at a jewelery store Gabriella was looking at necklaces and found a necklace that said headstong.

"Perfect" Gabriella said.

Troy groaned "We spent three hours at the mall and you finally fount the perfect gift that's a necklace that says headstrong.

"Oh shut up" Gabriella said.

After they perchased the item they went home and got ready for the party after they whatched movies and ate lunch.

They arrived at the Baylor's household where the party took place at exactly four: o clock. The party started an hour ago.

The door flew open. Sharpay gasped 'Oh my gosh you guys are wearing matching leather jackets how cute" not noticing Gabriella's wedding ring fingar.

"Thank you" Gabriella responded giggling.

Sharpay led them outside the house in the backyard they were pink balloons and three tables the first one held the food and drinks the other two ones is where people sat.

Troy and Gabriella got some food and sat with their friends and family.

"Hey Guys" They both greeted.

"Nice jackets and nice to see you on speaking terms again" Jack commented.

"Thanks" Troy said

Everyone gushed about their matching jackets.

"You should've seen Chad this morning he was sleep walking and was dancing with a broomstick you

should of seen him it was so funny" Taylor said bursting into laughter.

Chad blushed. "Wow Chad who knew you were such a tango dancer you should teach me to it one day" Troy teased in between laughter.

"I want to tell you my story" Sharpay whined.

"Go on sis" Ryan urged her.

"Zeke was running around naked laughing like a maniac" Sharpay finished her story.

Everyone looked at Zeke weirdly before eating their food.

"Okkay" Martha said like he was the weirdest person on earth.

Jason began telling funny stories that happened to him in middle school.

"Really" Kelsi asked laughing.

"Jason nodded and responded "Really"

"Wow that was funny" Zeke commented.

"Zeke Sharpay's story was just too odd" Chad said.

Zeke glared at him to shut him up and it worked.

"So are we ready for the birthday cake and presents" Ryan questioned.

After the cake Sharpay was opening her gifts Sharpay unwrapped Troy and Gabriella 's gift.

"Oh my gosh this is so cute thanks Gabi ,Troy " Sharpay squealed putting the necklace on.

"Yeah you better like it we spent three hours at the mall because Gabi wanted to find you the perfect gift" Troy smirked.

"Well it's the thought that counts right" Sharpay pointed out,

"Its odd hearing that from you" Jason said.

Sharpay glared at him everyone went back to eating their cake.

"So Gabi how's your love life Matt" Martha questioned.

Gabriella looked down at her cake poking it with her fork.

Troy looked at her when Gabriella was going to tell them she cheated on him with Troy they didn't want

to be the bad guy because he thought that he forced her to cheat on him.

"Well" Gabi started

"Spill Girl spill" Taylor squealed excitedly.

Everyone shot her a shut up look.

"Okay well I kind of cheated on him" Gabriella went on nervously.

Everyone was shocked and gasped "What why I don't get it we thought you loved him" Kelsi said

Gabriella looked up from her cake and smiled happily and began to be excited to finish her news.

"That's the point I don't love him I love someone else" Gabirella went on with a dreamy look on her face.

"Who?" Everyone questioned clueless.

Troy couldn't take it anymore "Idiots she loves me and we're back together as a married couple"

Everyone was too shocked to say anything.

"So the aftermath of the cheating thing is we're having a baby" Gabriella finished happily.

"Oh we did it when I cheated on him and moved back in with Troy yesterday" Gabriella added for good measures.

Everyone was shocked. "Okay but don't hurt her again" Chad warned.

Troy nodded happily as they held each other's hands as everyone congratulated them.

**A/N well here u go REVIEW!!**


	19. AN

** HI GUYS IM REALLY SORRY BUT IM CURRENTLY IN A WRITERS BLOCK SO**

** ONLY PM me to give me any ideas okay again im really sorry i'll update **

** as soon as get some really cool ideas that could fit into my story!!**

** BYE love 2pinkstar and blackberry**


	20. Six months later

**Stranger **

**Disclaimer: u know the drill.**

**A/N im so sorrrry dat I haven't updated in a while so to make it up to u a another chapter and dis chapter is dedicated and credited to daddy'slittle princess123.**

I was in the car with Troy driving, of course I was heading to my doctor's appointment. When we arrived we walked up to the front desk. I rolled my eyes looking at the woman who was involved in a phone call.

The woman eyes me as she twirled the wire that was connected to the phone she looked at me for a second then looked at Troy.

She looked excited "Oh my god Troy Bolton is right in front of me, eeeeeep I'll schedule the appointment for you so gotta go bye" The woman quickly finished her phone call.

Oh great the woman that I saw five month ago is here again, whoopee things didn't go well with us when we first met I kinda snapped at her because well to be quite frank she was annoying.

"Troy Bolton" she looked at Troy then back at me. "Gabriella Montez back together, eeeeep I read it in a magazine a couple of weeks ago saying that you are back together and is scheduled to have a baby eeeep this is so coooool" The women squealed.

My hormones getting the best of me "look lady we are here to have me checked it and if you don't stop your annoying damn squealing, I will hit you with my purse and we met six months ago when I scheduled my last fuckin appointment but lets get to the point you squealed about Troy Bolton six months ago no need to start squealing about him now" I snarled without even thinking about.

"I see you haven't changed abit"The woman stated rolling her eyes.

The women gave Troy a clipboard and asked for a autograph and picture so I was completely annoyed with her.

When we found our seats Troy decided to make a comment.

"Well that was rude" Troy commented while scribbling down the clipboard.

I crossed my arms "What's rude is calling me a bitch and slapping me in the face is rude and besides the women is annoying"

Troy became quiet and gave back the clipboard to the women.

"Gabi won't you be excited like her when you meet your favorite celebrity and besides she one of my fans plus fans are like that, im sure of it when you come to the Disney channel games 2010 party you will act like that" Troy responded back.

My eyes completely went wide "You mean im going to Florida with you?" I questioned.

Troy nodded "Of course I can't go anywhere without my lady.

Gabriella grinned.

"Gabriella Bolton" The doctor called out.

"That's me" I said waving.

When we were inside the private room.

"its good to see you guys again" the doctor said.

"Its good to see you too" We responded back.

After the we did the baby sonogram the doctor finally told us the results.

"Congratulations guys you guys have twins one girl and one boy" the doctor said smiling.

I squealed and jumped and hugged the doctor "Thank you thank you"

Troy shooked hands with the doctor.

I hugged Troy and he hugged "Im soo happy" he whispered.

"Im soo happy to be with you too" I whispered back.

TGTTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGGGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGT

The next day me and Troy decided to have a barbeque at our house.

Troy cooked and got ready while I just well I just watched him do the work he didn't want me to do any work because of the baby awwww how sweet is that.

By the time the guests arrived we were in the backyard having a goodtime we were eating barbeque and talking. Me and Troy shushed them up to tell them the news.

"Okay guys me and Gabi went to the doctor's today and guess what we found out" Troy said.

"We are having twins one boy and a girl" I announced.

"Eeeeeeep im going to spoil so much I'll treat her like my own daughter" Sharpay squealed.

"Yes Shar spoil with all the stupid glamorous stuff and she might turn into a mini sharpay" Troy joked.

"Glamour stuff is not stupid and having a mini me sounds fabulous" Sharpay shrieked.

"And we have other good news" I interrupted.

Everyone looked at me.

"We have decided that Taylor should be the godmother of kids" I announced.

"Awesome" Taylor said excitedly

"And Chad should be the godfather of our kids too" Troy added.

"Thanks dude" Chad replied smiling.

When the barbeque ended me and Troy cleaned up the house I insisted on helping and he gave up.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGGGGGGGGGGGTTTTTGGGGGGGGGGTGGGGGGGGGGGTGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGTTTTTTTTTTTGGGGGGGGG

Me and the girls decided to have G.D.O as in Girls day out, we also decided to spend it at the mall.

When we finished buying clothes Martha gave us an idea "Hey why don't celebrate Gabi's babies by shopping for her babies"

"Yeah and I could pay for them" Sharpay agreed.

"N-no you don't have to this for me" I quickly said.

"But we want to Gabs your our best friend and we'll do anything for you" Kelsi spoke softly.

"Well except danger situations" Taylor joked. We all giggled at her joke.

"Okay" I gave in the girls cheered.

We went to baby gap and Sharpay found a cute sparky outfit for my daughter "Ooooh how bout this one Gabs" she questioned.

I looked at the outfit and nodded and approved "Okay"

I found a couple outfits for the both of my kids while the rest of the girls found outfits only for my daughter.

"Hey how about my son yet to named?" I questioned.

"We'll leave that to the guys" Martha said.

"But the guys don't even like shopping" Kelsi giggled.

"Yeah but It'll be Troy's son so yeah I think he'll agree" Taylor said.

"So the guys will be happy to help" Taylor added.

The thought of Troy and the guys buying clothes for our son that is yet to be named is cute"

"Your right we'll leave it to the guys" I agreed.

We went to gloria' jeans and got iced coffees and sat down for a while.

The girls chatted for a few minutes till Taylor told us some shocking news.

'Guys last night Chad proposed to me" Taylor announced.

We squealed "Oh my gosh Taylor tell us every detail about the proposal" I demanded.

"Okay well we went to the most romantic French restaurant and we talked and well flirted and he got down on one knee and proposed and I accepted then we made out and ate and talked some more then dropped me off then the next day here I am telling you guys every detail of the proposal" Taylor explained half jokingly.

The girls squealed. "So did Chad tell the guys yet?" Martha questioned.

"I think so yeah" Taylor answered.

"This is big girl" Sharpay stated.

"This is so cool "Keli agreed.

"No offense Tay but Troy's proposal to Gabriella is way sooo much better" Martha stated.

"Yeah I mean Troy proposed the ski lodge where

you guys met on a news eve then at the exact time

when you guys met and proposed after you guys sang" Kelsi agreed.

"Yeah your pretty much right" Taylor answered giggling.

"You know I wonder when Zeke's going to pop the question" Sharpay said.

The girls giggled and got up and left the mall and headed home.

When Gabriella got home Troy greeted her "Hey have you heard the news about Chad and Taylor?" he questioned.

"Yup im so happy for them" Gabriella says hugging Troy.

"Yup they'll be like us married and happy and are going to have wonderful kids just like us" Troy replied leaning in for a kiss.

"Yeah your pretty much right" I agreed leaned in.

We both kissed each other.

**A/N I think this is the best chapter I've done yet well what do you think Please review!!**


	21. AN IMPORTANT PLZ READ

Guess what its my BIRTHDAY!!

lol in other news i have a new story coming out its called I don't love u anymore its about Troy dumps Gabriella will Troy ever see his mistake and what he let go of his Grasp?


	22. Two miarcles

**Stranger **

**Disclaimer: u know the drill.**

it was three months later and I woke up and

felt my stomach in pain. I got up and showered and changed clothes. I

went downstairs and ate breakfast.Where's Troy you might ask well he's in basketball practice.

I felt my phone vibrate and I got my phone out of my pockets and it read 1 new txt message I smiled happily and began reading it.

_I love u_

_From Troy_

I love when he sends me texts messages just to tell me that he loves me.I felt my stomach pain again, I got some medicine to make the pain go away.

I went to the living room and flicked on the tv and began watching degressi. My eyes were glued to the tv then I felt something wet on my pants and the couch. I stood up and looked at the couch and saw the water stain on the couch to realize that my water just broke.

I quickly phoned Taylor to ask her to bring me to the hospital.

20 minutes later Taylor came and helped me into her car.

My stomach was in pain really in pain "Taylor get me to the damn hospital quickly" I screamed.

Taylor who was in panic sped to the hospital and within minutes we arrived to the hospital.We walked up to the front counter "Excuse me my friend is in labor" Taylor reported.

"Okay just go to the waiting room to wait while I go confirm a doctor" The receptionist informed us.

"WAIT WAIT YOU WANT ME TO WAIT IM IN LABOR SO JUST GET A DAMN DOCTER NOW!!" I screamed in the top of my lungs.

"Okay Okay I'll confirm a doctor" The nurse said getting scared of Gabriella she spotted a doctor walking past. " Mrs.Carly here's your first patient of the day "The nurse told her

The person turned around to reveal the receptionist from the doctor's office. _Aww great this is just great_ I thought bitterly.

"Gabriella what a surprise" the doctor squealed then she turned to the nurse and said "we've been already acquainted I met her at my old job" then she whispered to the nurse "She's quite a handleful"

The nurse nodded then went back to typing on the computer. Dr.Carly took her hand and began leading her to a private room.

Gabriella mouthed help me. Taylor sighed and took out her phone and dialed Chad's cell number.

20 minutes later a sweaty Gabriella screamed as another painful contraction came on.

"Gabriella calm down jeez everything is going to be all right we'll have this baby out of you in no time" The doctor soothed.

Gabriella looked at her annoyed "SHUT UP GET ME A BOTTLED WATER"

The nurse looked at her and simply answered "No say it nicely"

Just when Gabriella was ready to explode at her Taylor rushed into the room.

The nurse looked at her "Can you deliver her baby I don't want to deliver the baby because she's so rude"

"Doctor have you ever been in labor before?" Taylor questioned.

"Well no im not married im single" The nurse answered.

Gabriella looked at her rudely "I think I know why your single"

The Doctor gasped "Well im outta here" Dr.Carly zoomed out of the room.

"WAIT YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE WHEN IM IN LABOR OR…OR I WILL TELL YOUR BOSS AND GET YOU FIRED" Gabriella screamed at the top of her lungs.

The Doctor rushed back into the room "Okay I guess I'll put up with you till your sexy husband gets here" Dr. stated dreamily.

"Speaking of my husband where is he?" Gabriella questioned.

"Their on their way" Taylor reported.

Just then Gabriella let out a scream. " Mrs.Bolton its time to get the baby out of your stomach" Mrs.Carly stated.

"NO NO NO I WON'T DELIVER MY BABY TILL TROY GETS HERE I WANT HIM TO SEE HIS BABY BEING DELIVERED!!" Gabriella whispered.

"Just push he will get to see the baby when he gets here" Dr.Carly replied.

Just within a matter of minutes a tired looking Troy zoomed into the room "Where is she is she okay" Troy asked panicking.

"Hello Troy you just came right on time "Dr.Carly" reported.

"Good luck" Taylor said as she left the room.

Troy spotted the doctor and thought she looked familiar.

"Why-" Troy started to question.

"THIS IS NO TIME FOR QUESTIONS HELP ME DELIVER MY CHILD" Gabriella screamed.

Troy came over to her and soothed her.

Gabriella screamed and pushed until she heard crying.

Gabriella panted as Troy walked to the nurse to get a look at his child as soon he saw his child he smiled "She's a beauty" Troy said.

"I wanna see" Gabriella whined.

The doctor left to wash the baby and wrapped her in a blanket and gave her the baby.

"Aww she's so beautiful" Gabriella cooed looking at her daughter.

Just when Troy was about to respond Gabriella screamed.

She gave back the baby to Troy "Baby number two's coming" She reported.

"Thank God your not having triplets" Dr.Carly muttered.

Gabriella screamed and pushed until she heard crying.

Gabriella panted "I..want..to..see..my..son"

The Doctor washed and wrapped the blanket around the baby and gave it to Troy.

Troy was now holding two of his children "Wow he looks exactly like when I was a baby" Troy said proudly.

"Give me" Gabi whined.

Troy chuckled as he gave his son to his tired wife.

Gabriella admired her son's eyes "He has the exact same eyes as you Troy" Gabi squealed.

"What are we gonna name it" Troy questioned.

"I want to name my son Troy jr." Gabriella answered she looked at Troy I named him after his handsome father.

Troy grinned "I want to name to my daughter Brie Bolton"

The two new proud parents continue to admire their newborns.

**A/N Guys thank you for the lovely reviews their awesome. **


	23. Florida here we go

**Stranger**

**Disclamior: u know the drill.**

**A/N sry guys to keep u guys waiting for the next chapter so with nothing to do,I decided update btw thank you for the reviews their really nice.**

Gabi's P.O.V

It has been a month since I gave birth to my children, Troy. Jr and Brie. Troy and I have been doing pretty. The past month I have been working out to get my orginal figure back…Troy was just happy that I accompanied him with his trips to the gym to work out.

Today was the day that we are going to florida im pretty much excited, the sun, the beach, the sand. The reason that we are going to flordia is because Troy was asked to join the disney channel games and he accepted it.I know what your thinking Troy's a professinal basketball player not a professinal actor well he guest starred in like 6 episodes of Hannah Montana, your shocked right well when I first found out that he won a recurring role in Hannah Montana I was so shocked… so was Sharpay.

When I finally finished packing the the kids and mine suite cases I left the room and went into the nursey room I picked up Brie from her crib and cradedled her to the bathroom. I noticed that the bathroom was occupied knowing that Troy hadn't finished bathing Troy.jr.

"COME ON TROY OPEN THE DOOR I NEED TO BATH BRIE!." I screamed knocking the door.

"NOT DONE YET!." Troy called from the bathrom.

Just withn a few seconds I heard the water stop running and a moment later the door flung open.

"Now im done." Troy smirking, cradling Troy. Jr in his hands.

"You know you look pretty sexy when your holding my daughter" Troy said flirtliously.

I rolled my eyes " Now's not the time to flirt we don't wanna be late for out flight now do we?"

"Jeez looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning" Troy mumbled.

I glared at him and pointed towards the nursey room "Now" I ordered.

"Okay okay jeez im going" Troy replied rolling his eyes, walking away.

I entered the bathroom and finished bathing Brie then I changed her clothes and zoomed downstairs to have breakfast. A few mintues later Troy and I were making sure that we got everything ready.

"Suitcases?"

"Check"

"The babies carseat?"

" Stroller"

"Check"

"Plane tickets?"

"Check"

"Condoms"

"Check…what the heck that's not on the list"

"I know babe but I packed it so we could have a night to remember in florida"

"I like the way you think"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

The boltons got inside the car and got to the airport also boarded the plane.

"Are pysced for the games?" I questioned.

"Yup"

"I can't wait to cheer for my man when he plays" I said flirtliously.

"And I can't wait to see how my girl is going to look hot cheering for me" Troy replied back flirtously.

We leaned and kissed.

When we broke apart I layed my head on Troy's chest.

"I love you" Troy cooed stroking my hair.

"I love you too" I cooed back

The plane began to takeoff

Flordia here we go.

**A/N i know suckish chapter but I promise there will be some drama next chapter so keep reading btw im going to post my new story up I don't love you anymore early next week soo look out for that.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	24. The party

**Stranger**

**Disclamior: u know the drill**

As soon as they arrived in florida they checked into the hotel and a couple of hours of sightseeing and eating.

Gabriella was walking the stroller which held he twins who were giggling because of Troy who wasn't aware of his family staring into his bright pink underwear apparently the Troy Bolton wearing a Woman's underwear and apparently Gabriella found it pretty much funny.

Troy's pants was really loose and that he needed a belt.

Troy finally noticed their giggling and was completely annoyed because of their giggling for the last 30 minutes.

Troy turned around extremely annoyed with them " What's so funny"

"Nice underwear" Gabriella said between fits of laughter.

Troy's face turned red and then he pulled up his pants and turned around and ran while his family running

behind him.

Ten minutes later Troy found a store and bought a belt while a grumpy asked " Is that all better now"

Gabriella nodded and patted his back smiling,

Later that night Troy and Gabriella was riding in a limo they couple was on their way to the disney channel games.

Troy was busy talking on his cellphone and Gabriella looked outside her window before they rode in a limo they dropped their kids at a daycare place somewhere in the hotel.

Suddenly the limo came to a complete stop Troy grinned and hung up on his phone. "We're finally here" Troy said grinning.

"Gee I never noticed" Gabriella replied sarcastically.

Troy rolled his eyes.

Gabriella looked out the winows as she saw a big red carpet and saw a bunch of celebs posing for the cameras and saw dozens of photogers.

The couple stepped outside the limo and walked toward the screaming fans yelling I LOVE YOU!!

Troy gave a polite smile and politely greeted his fans and took his wife to the middle of the red carpet.

When they posed Gabriella blinked at the flashing lights she pretty much loved the spotlight.

After the couple was led inside the party They were amazed by the decorations and the arcade games and the live music.

Troy grinned "Lets dance" Troy began to take her to the dance floor as they danced.

"Oh my god Troy im such a big fan of yours and I really want a autograh from you"Gabriella's eyes widened as she saw a pretty girl was black wavy hair.

Troy signed her autograph "Oh my gosh its Selena Gomez im such a big fan of yours"

The couple enjoyed their night and Gabriella decided to back at the hotel since she was tired and at exactly two: o clock. Troy came back inside the hotel room exhausted his eyes widened as he saw his Gabriella

HIS GABRIELLA

HIS SWEET BEAUTIFUL GABRIELLA

Making out with another man in her pajamas…..

**A/n hey guys I know suckish chapters but I have go somewhere and I had update this story In the last minute because later today if I ever had the time im going to update my new story I don't love you anymore so please check that out….btw REVIEW!! thanks for the reviews**


	25. The real truth

**Stranger**

**Disclaimer: do I have to repeat it again?**

**A/N Sob, sob "Tear, sniffle..lol this is going to be the last chapter of my story Stranger..btw This is going to be my last fanfic..in fan fiction, but you can still enjoy my other stories I have to offer.. My completed story The lonely girl and my unfinished and new story I don't love you anymore. Anyway Thanks for all those who reviewed it means a lot to me**.

"What the hell is going on.?" Troy demanded pissed off.

Gabriella pulled herself away from the guy and tears rolled down her cheeks.

The two turned around and faced Troy. "This is isn't what it looks like." Gabriella protests.

"Okay lets drop this whole thing and forget this whole thing that ever happened." Troy snapped sarcastically.

Troy took a good look at the man and gasped "Matt?"

A smirk played on his lips "Well that was fun I'll see you in the morning Gabi" Matt said smiling innocently.

Matt began to walk out of the room but Troy pulled him by his shirt and threw him to the ground. " Not till I get an explanation." Troy snarled.

Gabriella who was quiet spoke up harshly "Don't call me Gabi only my friends and family can"

"Ouch Gabriella I thought what we had was special, I thought you Troy so much that you cheated on him" Matt smiled evilly

"W-what I don't believe this" Troy croaked out weakly, tears began to form in his eyes. Troy turned around and began to run out of the room and the door shut behind them.

"I hope your happy, thanks to you I lost my one true love." Gabriella snapped harshly.

"Your welcome, now you can be with me" Matt replied happily.

"What the heck is wrong with you I broke up with you and now you tried to plot against us by making him think I was a cheater, well done very well indeed" Gabriella started, sobbing.

"I don't understand you Matt I really just don't.First you were all nice to me and sweet and now once I broke up with you and yet you tried to break us up" Gabriella continued, sobbing.

"Im very disappointed in you Matt. I dated you because were you sweet, nice, funny and now what you have become I just broke up with you and you wanted to be with me by making me a cheater, well that plan will never work on anyone including me you should of thought this before Matt. Now you lost my trust and friendship all because that you wanted to be together with me, I really don't understand you at all." Gabriella finished, sobbing.

Matt began to think about before answering "Im really sorry Gabriella, I don't know what came over me, I loved you so much when were dating its because of personality, brains, courge and the beauty. I think we both lost each other's trust by you cheating on me and me plotting against you and Troy" Matt answered guilty. " But when I first met your ex husband I saw the sparks and how you two looked good together, I guess I got all jealous. When I first found out you cheated on me and got pregnant I guess I got all worked out and stormed out and started missing so I thought up a plan to break you two up. But now that I think about I wish I hadn't done that, because I loved you and I promised I would never do anything to hurt you but I guess did now."

Gabriella was shocked by what she has been told. She gave a few thought before smiling.

"Its okay, never I would thought in a million years think of a longest, sincere apology so I guess I forgive you." Gabriella spoke up.

"But I can't give you my trust you have to work for it in order to win my trust back, but I guess its safe to say that we can be friends." Gabriella responded.

"Thank you for forgiving me it really means a lot to me." Matt responded.

"Don't mention it" Gabriella replied back. The two hugged each other.

When the two broke from the hug.

"Go get him back" Matt said smiling.

"But how?" Gabriella questioned.

"This is a beach resort, duh I think he didn't tell you that there's a beach behind this hotel, Only husbands go out there to think, don't ask me why but I've seen a lot of married men go out there go think after getting fights with there husbands. It says in the hotel brochure that there's a beach for married men to go out in the beach only at night time after getting a argument, I don't how but woman finds out about the beach and heads out to apologize, oh yeah and it also says that your marriage problems will be solved weird I know." Matt finished all In one breath.

"Okay thanks for the long info, can you lead me to the beach.?" Gabriella questioned.

"Oh sure." Matt replied.

Matt led Gabriella to the entrance to the beach.

"Good luck." Matt whispered.

"Thanks, im gonna need it" Gabriella whispered back.

Gabriella walked to the beach and heard the waters and felt the sand beneath her flip-flops.

Luckily it wasn't that hard to find Troy considering that he was the only one on the beach because no one would come to the beach this late at three in the morning.

Gabriella took a deep breath and walked towards him.

When she finally go to him. She noticed that he was sitting on the sand rolled into a ball with his hands up his face. She could her whimpers coming from him.

Gabriella began to relax herself once she was relaxed she began to talk.

"I knew you I'd find you here with Matt's help of course" Gabriella spoke up.

Troy said nothing and kept whimpering. Uh oh, great going Montez, wrong choice of words, I mean Botlton, I mean Montez, I mean Bolton ugh whatever she thought bitterly.

A few minutes later Troy put face away from his hands and looked out to the ocean and put his hands down on the sand. "Why would he help you?" Troy asked bitterly.

"Why would he help you to find me since you hate and since when did you try to find me?" Troy asked harshly.

Troy gave out a harsh laugh, which made Gabriella cringe.

Gabriella simply sat close next to him but Troy scooted away from her.

"Get away from you lunatic" Troy snarled harshly.

" I don't care what you said or do, nothing's going to stop me from telling you the truth got it.?" Gabriella snapped trying not to sound harsh.

Troy rolled his eyes.

"You know what, don't even answer that, lemme explain whether you want to listen or not, your getting the truth from me and I don't care what you say or do, I just wanna get the truth out to you" Gabriella snapped again trying not to sound harsh.

Troy pretended to ignore her which Gabriella didn't notice.

"Okay the truth is that Matt came up to me and kissed me, somehow he found a extra card from the hotel management. But whatever and I tried to pull him away from him, crying and pleading him to stop.

That's when you came into the picture, you quickly took it in a wrong way and left me, so I started yelling at him and then he felt guilty the poured out the truth at me and I forgave him, and he knew where he was and so yeah" Gabriella explained.

Troy was silent and spoke up "Im so sorry Gabi, I wish I didn't take it in a wrong way."

"Its okay" Gabriella said smiling.

They leaned in and kissed and lived happily ever after.

**A/N JUST KIDDING THIS IS NOT GOING TO BE A LAST FANFIC OF MINE. Hehe anyway lame ending I know, my dad's yelling at me to go to bed so I have to hurry up and update REVIEW!!**


	26. IMPORTANTE AN

**Hey guys. I'm sorry that this isn't a story but I just wanted to tell you that high school musical 3 is nominated 4 best movie. Since it's the last movie that features the orginal cast. So come on and show your support. You guys have been hsm fans 4 the past four years and at least let hsm win an award for the last time with the original cast. Oh yeah Vanessa has been nominated 4 best movie actress and its her first nomination in the nicklodion awards. SO PLEASE DON'T VOTE FOR THE OTHER BEST MOVIE NOMMINESS NOR THE BEST MOVIE ACTESS PLEASE PICK HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL 3 AND VANESSA HUDGENS. IF YOU GUYS ARE TRUE FANS OF HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL 3 THEN PLEASE VOTE AND SHOW YOUR SUPPORT AND PLEASE IF YOU ENJOY READING MY STORIES I ENCOURGE YOU TO VOTE HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL 3 FOR THE BEST MOVIE AND VOTE FOR VANESSA HUDGENS FOR BEST MOVIE ACTRESS AS WELL AS SPREAD THE WORD ALL OVER FANS OF HSM AND UPDATE YOUR STORIES ASKING TO VOTE FOR VANESSA HUDGENS FOR BEST MOVIE ACTRESS AND BEST MOVIE HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL 3!!!!…AND PLEASE TELL THEM TO GO KIDS CHOICE AND VOTE FOR VANESSA HUDGENS AND MORE IMPORTANTLY HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL 3 EVERY DAY!!!. MAKE SURE TO TELL YOUR FRIENDS TO VOTE FOR THEM EVERYDAY BY GOING ON TO KIDS CHOICE AND VOTE EVERYDAY.**

**PLEASE SHOW ALL YOUR LOVE AND SUPPORT TO THE HSM3 CAST!!!**

**PEACE OUT!!**


	27. Sequel to Stranger news

A/N** Oh my goodnesss guys. Its been a long time since I written this story and glad to say that I miss writing Stranger so I've come to decision I'm gonna write Stranger 2 . But I've got too much up on my plate right so I'm in need of a co-writer. So anyone who wants to be my co writer has to pm me NOT review. I don't have much to tell you about the sequel considering that I just though up of doing a sequel no thinking up a plot. But I know that's got its going to be even better then the last one and much better grammar then the last one scince the last one. But don't worry me and my feature co-writer will think of something really good and better then the last time.**

**Stay cheetahlicous **

**2pinkstar**


	28. Seuquel is up!

** A/N I already posted up the sequel so be sure to check it out. If you favorite or alerted my story then be sure to favorite or alert Stranger 2: Pain is not for gain. Also, don't forget to leave a review of my sequel. I want to hear from old subscribers who alerted Stranger. So if you loved the this story then you'll love the sequel. Check out the summary for the sequel down below!.**

**Troy Bolton didn't know that one quick phone call would change his life forever. It sends him into a deep depression that makes Gabriella relive the past all over again. Will Gabriella help him out of his depression or will their marriage be in jeopardy?.**

**The Story is co-written by Samantha1024. Be sure to read her story Tears of a Wildcat. The link is up in my profile.**

**Lastly, all you gotta do is go to my profile and go the the my authored stories section and click on Stranger 2:Pain is not for gain and read and review the story, we accept, flames, comments, questions, suggestions. You can share anything about the story by reviewing and if you need to ask us anything about the story or anything else then pm me or Samantha1024.**

**Sounds good enough?. Well then, you'd better get started on reading Stranger 2: Pain is not for gain.**


End file.
